Eye of the Shinobi, Eye of the Beast
by RedSoul411
Summary: First go at a story! The showdown that could even topple Naruto V Sasuke is here! What would happen if Lee fell for a girl... who fell for Neji? Changed the rating, was a little less violent than I'd anticipated, hope you enjoy D
1. What's a Shinobi?

**Disclaimer – There is no way that I own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden and any registered characters in it. **

Rustling through the bushes, his nose told him that food was surely nearby. Following the intense aroma of cooked meat, he weaved between the trees until he reached a clearing. Hiding behind a large log, he noted seven armed men setting up camp. Each man, equipped with a sword had individual tasks; three were constructing tents, two were attending to a fire – which was cooking the edible spoils he so desired – and two were on the other side of the clearing talking to a figure he couldn't make out. Suddenly he heard a shriek that nearly deafened him, raising his head in alarm; he spotted and narrowly dodged a large frying pan that had been thrown at him. Understanding he was now in peril, he instinctively turned tail and fled.

"What was that monster!?" cried the figure in the distance. As he ran further and further into the distance, he overheard the faint reply.

"Please remain calm, milady. It was simply a fox" One of the men replied, "No need to fear, I mean, what harm could a fox do, eh?"

"That Is It! I want to go home now! Why has Father decided for me to take this route to the festival? Is this some kind of sick punishment? What have I done to deserve this? Alas, I am alone, cold and destitute."

The seven guards looked on with resigned expressions that told the story that they had heard this ever since they had started the journey. The three setting up tent were first of them to speak.

"She's doing the amateur dramatics again – with emphasis on amateur."

"Tell me about it, why we have to get stuck with _that_ brat I'll never know."

"I know! Anybody but her would be excited that they were travelling through the Land of Fire. But with no 5 star resorts or extreme sports stars, I guess such culture and heritage is lost on her."

"What was that?" Came a tempered voice, creating as much fear amongst the men that one would think that Death God itself was the one asking the question.

"Nothing!"

"We were just saying how relieved we are that that fox didn't harm you, Milady!"

"Hahaha, we'll just get back to our jobs."

The two in charge of cooking began to chuckle at the scene, having overheard their comrades' conversation.

"Well personally, I'd like to put as much distance between myself and this place as possible."

His partner raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really, I mean we're only a day away from the Fire Temple. There are people who'd pay a fortune to visit landmarks such as that."

"More fool them. You know what this country is. It's Ninja territory."

The figure that the seven were obviously escorting came into the clearing during this conversation. 'Milady' was a Jade-haired young woman. She resonated angelic beauty, fastening a violet kimino – clearly having been out of the clearing to change. The kimino clung suggestively around her body, displaying all her assets to her escorts (forcing each to turn away to hide their nose-bleeds). Her hair, falling to her waist waved effortlessly in the dusk breeze as her garnet eyes became half lidded as she stared at the two cooking guards; scepticism apparent in her gaze.

"Don't tell me you're worried about _ninja_?" she scoffed, holding a hand to stifle her obnoxious laugh. The ridiculed guard, biting his tounge to retort, managed to hold enough composure to ask:

"You aren't afraid of ninja, Milady?"

"Ha! Scurrying about in the trees, too afraid to stand up for themselves and fight like men! Those guys are a joke! 'Oooh, look at me with my itty-bitty Kunai-thingy! Better watch out or I'll use to file your nails!' Give me a break."

One of the two who were originally speaking to her became slightly tense at her loud taunting.

"Milady, it isn't wise to behave like that in these woods. You never know who may hear you." He pleaded. The girl shook off his warning with an air of arrogance as she continued to push the point.

"First father tells me to go through this back-water country, with _no _palm beaches – not the mention the total lack of hot, young and rich actors – and now I find out that the place is crawling with ninja-morons." The girl drops her head in a manner that would suggest she felt fate had dealt her a truly miserable hand.

"She's afraid of a fox, but Shinobi: no problem..."

"Immediately looking up, "Did you say something, tent-monkey?"

"No, no, Milady. Nothing at all!"

"Well, Good!" the girl sighed and sat staring up at the darkening sky, where she could already make out various stars breaking through the violet rays of sunlight. Instantly recognising various constellations, she remembered when her mother would lie with her in the garden, teaching them to her. Of course, that was before...

"Food, Milady?" offered one of the escorts.

Quickly becoming aware some time had come to pass, the girl took one bite of her food; looked at her chefs and proceeded to throw it into the bushes.

"That is Revolting! I refuse to eat it. Oh, why are you punishing me like this father? Not only do you send me on this pathetic excuse of a vacation, but now you intend for me to eat this garbage! I guess I shall have to starve!" storming off to her tent, the escorts looked on without much surprise. Turning to one another, ryo began to exchange hands.

"Haha, I told you she wouldn't eat it! Show me the money!"

"I bet you made hers taste off on purpose..." grumbled one of the guards.

Inside her tent, she lay quiet content and tranquil. When not flaunting her arrogance, she appeared very beautiful when calm. Quickly fading into a dream, she found herself in the heavily secluded garden, with overgrown plants and bushes allowing her to feel like she is in the wild. That is, of course, before she grew to hate nature in favour of fashion and boys. She was much younger, in a white night-gown but still having her hair flow gracefully through the wind. Beside her was a beautiful woman whom also had long green hair, but had clear, violet eyes that inexplicably calmed the minds of whoever stared into them.

"Mama, tell me what those stars are!" pleaded the little girl.

"Haha, okay my little angel. These stars represent an ancient hero. He was known as the Sage of Six Paths." The mother traced an intricate line across the sky, pointing out the constellation to her daughter.

"Who was he? Was he a really strong hero?"

"Oh my, yes. He a great hero who founded the Shinobi of today."

"Shinobi?" The girl quizzed, unfamiliar with the phrase.

"They're ninja. They use powers and magic to help protect people."

Looking back up at the constellation, the girl began to wonder if she would ever meet one of these 'Shinobi', when a clatter of metal invaded the dream.

Jumping up in the tent, she first notices commotion outside. Assuming her escort had snuck some sake with them and become rowdy, she exited the tent to chastise them, only to find the scene far different than she imagined.

"Milady, Run!" Screamed one of the guards; heavily wounded and beneath a masked man, carrying two Katanas; whilst the rest of the escort engaged two other similar men, and were faring badly.

"Aha! This is the girl we heard before! What was it she said? Oh, that's right 'better watch out or I'll file your nails with my itty-bitty kunai!'" Ramming both his blades into the shoulder blades of his prisoner to prevent him from moving, the man approached her, drawing out said Kunai.

"Well, I'm not a beautician, so forgive me if the filing extends to the rest of your fingers, or we could just skip the nails and remove the hands all together?"

Balancing the tip of the blade on his finger, he drew closer to the retreating girl – yet her movements were slow due to the terror she was facing. All she managed to stutter was a meek "help".

Bearing down on her, the man grabbed a handful of her hair, and pointed the blade right towards her jugular.

"What's wrong? Where's that big mouth of yours now? It appears we don't just crawl around in trees; we also thieve and kill – with a little 'extra'" at this he placed another hand on her breast "How about I take the tongue, since you like waving it about so much?" Sniggering at her feeble attempts to break free, the ninja began to slide his hand further down her body, when –

BANG!

Turning immediately, the ninja saw the rest of the escort knocked down, along with one of his companions fighting them, with a lot of dust clouding the area. Sprinting out of the dust, a wounded man carrying a Shuriken and a blonde girl sped past the two, shouting something about 'Leaf' whilst retreating further into the woods. Bemused at first, the ninja momentarily lost focus of his prey, and was punished with a heavy stamp onto his foot, before she turned and kicked him right is his lil' Kunai. With the ninja dropping in agony, the girl attempted to escape but quickly fell over one of her escort. Regaining consciousness, one of the three ninja thieves stood back up as his comrade helped up the now high-pitched ninja.

"What was that?" Asked the delirious one.

"I dunno. Some guy just ran past shouting something about Leaf." The information was drowned by his comrade's laughter.

"It was that little bitch! Enough playing, get the cash while I finish her!" he ordered.

Just then, when she again believed she was out of luck came another –

CRASH!

Two more wounded bodies fly through the clearing, dropping onto the floor revealing several missing teeth and various bruises and cuts across their body. Looking up at where they came from, the four spectators next saw two figures leap into the clearing.

"He's not here!"

"I _just _told you! He's already a mile north – if you would just keep things quick, rather than get side-tracked by these two; we'd have got to him by now!"

"Haha, No way! They had it coming!"

The three thieves, regaining enough composure spoke up.

"Who the Hell are you two!?"

Eyeing them up, the three recognised one thing that the two wore upon their foreheads – the Hidden Leaf Symbol.

"Er, what was it that guy was shouting about before?" stuttered the now fully conscious one.

The girl looked up in time to notice the two newcomers to the scene. Both young men, in their mid teens stood bold and confident in front of their new opponents. One had blonde, untidy hair (that she initially disapproved of) and wore a bizarre orange jump-suit of sorts. The other was a different story. He had gorgeous, long brown hair, donned in noble robes that hung loosely on his athletic physique, but it was his eyes that she was stunned by. Sheer grey in colour, she felt herself comparing them to pearls rather than pupils. She found them more beautiful than eyes full of colour – they seemed more tranquil and reminded her of her mothers.

"Huh, who are these guy?" asked the rough-looking blonde.

"I do not know, but the scene surrounding us would make me guess these three are bandits attempting to rob these travellers. Naruto, Listen!"

The blonde turned to his teammate.

"I will handle these three. I want you to go ahead and help Ino."

"What? No way, I've got these three!" protested Naruto.

"Naruto! I am a Jonin and Leader of this mission. You have already wasted too much time fighting these two" he gestured towards the two 'punching bags' that Naruto and he had just beaten, "You halt the prisoner's progress and secure Ino, then wait for me."

Naruto looked as if he was about to protest again, but the stare he received from his comrade taught him better. Nodding before dashing through the woods faster than the girl could follow, she noted this man's eyes were slightly different than her mother's; they had authority in them, and she liked that.

"Heh, you Leaf Shinobi think you're so tough? Sending your friend away was the last mistake you'll ever make!" declared the leader – whose voice was now his natural tone.

Rather than looking nervous at the odds, the girl noted this 'leaf' ninja was calm and even bore a wry smile upon his face. Slowly opening his eyes, the girl saw the veins surrounding his temples bulge as he called out:

"Byakugan!"

**Well, there is my first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please give feedback, but go easy on the flames please.**


	2. Omens

**Here's chapter Two. Again, I have ablosultely no ownership over Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, the same goes for the characters within (with the excpetion of the new girl)**

As she watched the battle unfold, the helpless girl had eyes only for her new protector. He moved with grace beyond the capabilities of mere humans, and she internally questioned if he was indeed of that world. Initially being surrounded by the three thieves, his spectator became aware that this tactic was a huge mistake. She noted how, with every movement he dodged their attacks; his hair flailing in the speed of his motion, it was mesmerising. Whenever he landing a blow (which she saw was a simple bush or hit, he never clenched his fists to punch) a wave of blue light would resonate upon impact, turning the fight into a dance.

Stumbling backwards after several blows, the leader was barely able to stay standing.

"Huh-huh, w-what have you... done t-to me?" is pretty much all he could muster.

The Shinobi just smiled, "You three really are amateurs to set up ambushes so close to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. What did you think would happen should you come up against a true Ninja? We live by honour; you simple destroy the reputation of every hero and heroine under the name of Shinobi!"

Her heart skipped at beat at the word Shinobi. This was what mother had told her, this was a true Shinobi hero – had she been wrong all these years?

"Look at you three; taking base levels of ninja training and preying on innocent people – the same people whom you should be using these skills to protect. Have you no shame?"

"Enough! You're going down you jumped up little -"

The thief's sentence was cut short by the Shinobi's lightning fast blow to the stomach, leaving the leader a collapsed wreck on the floor.

"You, you hardly touched him. How'd you do that?"

"With my chakra, you amateur." Was the Shinobi's cool reply.

"Chakra, what's that?" the girl whispered to herself, "was it the blue lights I saw before. How does he _do _that?"

The Shinobi was already on the move again, placing the rest of his attention on the two remaining thieves. Opting for a frontal attack, both thieves took a last-ditch challenge on the Shinobi. They never stood a chance.

Standing proud and glorious before her, her heart skipped a beat as he brushed aside a strand of hair that fell across his face. Turning to face her, his eyes relaxed, staring with a cool demeanour.

"Are you okay?" He asked rather frankly.

She jumped at the bold sound of his voice.

"Y-Yes. Thank You. I cannot believe how incredible you were in -"

She was cut short by his attempt to walk off. Fear suddenly engulfed her at the prospect of her hero abandoning her so casually.

"Wait! I want to thank you!" she pleaded.

"You already said that. Now if you excuse me, I have a mission to complete, and this distraction has taken up too much of my time." His words were slightly harsh – it may have been lost on her, but urgency and panic wavered in his voice, causing such a hasty manner in which he chose to depart in.

"But, but my guards; they've all been killed by those men, and I need you to -"

"You're guards are fine. They'll awaken shortly. I see one of them carries appropriate equipment for dealing with the wounds inflicted on that one's shoulders."

He pointed towards the guard impaled by the two swords of the ninja.

"May I also suggest that you carry more appropriate arms and put out a constant watch when travelling in large groups – you look as if you were asking to be ambushed. Now, if there is nothing else, I must go!"

With that he leapt off into the trees with the same speed as his orange-clad comrade, while she was left shocked by his departure.

'I never even got his name.' Despite his dismissive nature towards her well-being and his total lack of acknowledgment of her beauty, she was undeniably attracted to the ninja. His glorious appearance, his heroic skills and those eyes – none of the other men she had ever fallen for had possessed such _exciting _qualities. She'd never been denied anything in her life, and she wasn't going to start now. She was going to find her new lover, no matter what he did.

[Half an hour later]

"Naruto, Ino could have been seriously hurt!"

"Whatever. Like I'm just gonna sit around and wait for Captain Neji to come and save the day. Besides, she's safe and _he's_ not gonna be moving for a long time."

Naruto gestured to the swollen ninja at the feet of the Leaf Shinobi – with the ninja's own Shuriken inserted in a particularly vulgar part of his body.

"Er, which of you did _that_?" Neji asked with a mixture of disgust and admiration (he wasn't sure which).

"Oh, that was me. Think of it as a little payback for taking me in the first place." Giggled the blonde Kunoichi as she brushed some dust off of her purple top.

"Anyway, I don't see why I'm the one you're so mad at. If Ino had just hung back from the start and left the fighting to you and me, then this would've never happened!" Exclaimed the Genin.

Ino, scandalised by Naruto's opinion, proceeded to express her version of the battle."

"Listen you dickless moron! If _you_ hadn't decided you knew better than a Chunin and a Jounin at the start of this mission, then we'd have made a perfectly good ambush for them, but Noooo! _You _had to give your 'I'm Naruto, the future Hokage' crap again and Neji and I were left to pick up the pieces!"

The two blondes were growling ominously, while Neji just sighed.

"And by the way; where were you when this _thing_ and Itook on the prisoner, eh Captain?" Ino inquired, indignation still apparent in her voice.

"I was delayed by a separate party of bandits. Naruto and I came upon them as we pursued you and your captor."

Neji relayed his battle to his two friends. Ino was taken aback at Neji's swift departure, leaving a helpless girl in the aftermath of a gruelling encounter; while Naruto struggled to recall ever seeing anyone there ("You were probably too busy thinking about yourself to notice, dickless!" Ino cut in). Before the conversation could be taken any further, several Chunin emerged through the woods.

"We've found the two accomplices; do you three have the escapee?"

The team stepped aside to show the Chunin the painful image of their opponent.

"Er, I can see you had fun! We'll take him back to the village for you. You're to report the Hokage immediately.

"Finally! The second we get back I'm gonna let Grandma-Tsunade know that I can't work with such crabby ninjas!" Naruto declared to himself. Ino was again about to retort but Neji placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ignore him. We just need to get back to the village. Let's go."

The three began to depart as the Chunin collected the escapee before shooting off into the trees. Opting to walk back to the village, Neji lead his team through the now darkening woods in silence, that is, until Naruto decides to break it.

"Hey, those Chunin guys didn't say anything about the group Neji and I ran into at that clearing. Do you think we should go and make sure they're okay? I mean, if we've got time to be strolling like this, then we've got time to help."

Ino nodded in agreement as Neji looked on. True, they were now finished with this assignment, and in retrospect he had been quite harsh on the girl. He did not turn, but nodded curtly and cut off track to head towards the clearing.

The three entered the clearing, but there they found it lifeless – except a nosy small fox chewing on the scraps of a discarded meal. Walking around the clearing, Neji grew confused; he found the place in an equal mess as he had left it in – not including the occupants – and he couldn't comprehend how _any _of the people involved in the fights here could move anytime soon. Had those bandits got them? He knew he should have finished them off-

"Hey Neji, Ino, come and look at this fox – he's a cute lil' fella, just like me!"

Neji's thoughts were cut short when he turned to find his friend petting the small woodlands animal. Sighing at Naruto's totally casual attitude to the missing people, Neji tried to find some traces of where they could have disappeared to.

"Naruto, you're a _lot_ of things, but 'cute' isn't even close to being one of them." Laughed Ino, who was now also stroking the back of the fox's ear.

"Alright you two, it's getting dark, and we're not the ideal team for tracking. We'll head back to the village and report to Lady Tsunade about our assignment _and_ the incident here. She'll be able to send a rescue team out by nightfall. Now let's go."

"Three-thousand and ninety-four! Three-thousand and ninety-five! Three-thousand and ninety-six! I must persevere!"

What is that shouting!? Is someone being tortured? Is that what you ninja do!? Because, er, because my brave heroic boyfriend is a Shinobi; and if he finds out you've even laid a finger on me, then he'll tear you apart!"

The Chunin escorting her merely chuckled. Looking frantically behind her to the several other ninja carrying her escorts, she noticed they all wore the headbands with the same symbol as her rescuer. Were these people his friends?

"That shouting is Lee; he's doing his 8:30 work-out, which is, I believe, four thousand press-ups." The Chunin simply shook his head as he led the way into the village. As they crossed over a bridge overlooking Konoha's stream, the girl turned to see the figure training in the distance.

"What a liar! He must have heard us coming and started shouting how he had done nearly 'four-thousand' press ups! How pathetic. Judging by his skinny arms, I bet he can't even do ten." She harshly remarked.

"Oh, but you're ninja boyfriend could, eh?" Mocked a Chunin helping the wounded guards.

"You better believe it! He can do anything with the determination he has; just take one look into those huge silver eyes of his and you'll realise he's not a Shinobi to mess with. So watch yourselves!"

The guard exchanged looks of confusion – when did she get a new boyfriend?

Lee had taken little notice of the noise outside of the gates, as the upmost concentration was needed for him to complete his harsh training schedule. Pushing the power of Youth and Passion to every molecule in his body, Lee forced himself to complete the last four press-ups and he stood with such glory that he felt as amazing as even Gai Sensei himself. However, this pose was interrupted by the mention of a silver-eyed Shinobi from the travelling crowd.

"They must be talking about my Youthful comrade Neji! Perhaps he has returned from his assignment. I Know! I will go and Challenge both he and Naruto to a race to the Hokage's Mansion. Through this, I will surely prove my Passion is as strong as theirs! Oh, How I only hope you see this Gai Sensei!" Lee declared with tears streaming down his face.

Lee dashed towards the crowd crossing over the bridge - nearly knocking over the wounded escorts as he did so. Catching up to the front Chunin, his face dropped when he saw neither of his friends were present.

"What's up Lee?" Asked the leading Chunin.

Lee was about to respond when he turned to see the girl. He barely managed to maintain composure. Such beauty; the likes he had never beheld, was manifesting in this angel that stood before him. From every lock of hair on her jade head, to the soft and smooth outline of her skin, Lee was stunned, and upon gazing into her eyes, he was sure he was in love. The girl on the other hand, didn't quite know what to make of the speeding spectacle that was now standing before her.

"I-I, er, I-I am the-the, h-handsome devil, er (what's my name again?)" Lee whispered to the Chunin.

"(Rock Lee)" He replied with a smile.

"(Oh, yes) I a-am the, Handsome Devil Rock Lee, and I want to confess -" Lee, having gained confidence and momentum in his opening line to his future lover couldn't help but notice her continue on by as if he was not worth her attention.

"Er, excuse me miss, but I must finish telling you that from now on I will be you protector -"

"Er, _excuse me_! But I have been through a _lot_ today and the last thing I need is for some scrawny little freak to come try and hit on me. You better get out of here now before my boyfriend comes here and kicks that crap you just spoke right back up your ass!"

Clearly her tolerance for his antics was short. Lee looked on crestfallen.

"Y-you have a boyfriend..."

"I have, and he's a _real_ ninja, not some loser in a green jumpsuit like you! He's tall, totally handsome and can do stuff you'd never even imagine!"

At the concept of being outdone by another Shinobi, Lee was again alive with the thrill of a challenge.

"Hah! That does not worry me, for I am going to the most splendid ninja the world has ever known, only using Taijutsu!"

Waving away his comments and continuing on ahead, the girl laughed.

"Please! He'll see you coming a mile off with those gorgeous and commanding silver eyes; and he's got one thing over you, boy – he fights with his Chakra!"

She had little idea of what she was _really_ talking about, having only witnessed her first ninja fight little more than half an hour ago; but remembering the words he spoke of in the fight, she was sure she could pull off this lie about having a Ninja lover; at least until this freak with the awful haircut left her alone.

The gravity of the situation she had just brought upon herself was therefore lost. Lee's eyes began to burn in a blaze of passion that could not be brought upon by mere training. Silver Eyes, advanced Chakra Concentration, It had to be him, Neji. Neji was with this girl; they would talk, and Neji would show her how he is _better_ than everyone else because of his natural talent – especially Lee.

"Wait a minute, are you talking about Neji Huyga?" The leading Chunin asked, in genuine interest now. Perhaps it would be wise not to mock the girl, if _Neji_ was her lover.

"Neji Huyga! Oh, his name, it makes my heart swirl!"

The guards exchanged looks of sceptical criticism.

"Look at her, calling him her boyfriend. This is the first time she's even heard his name!"

"What was that you useless moron!" She screamed.

"Oh, I said nothing Milady! Nothing at all, haha!"

Meanwhile, Lee's wrath at once again being outdone by the genius of the Hyuga clan was spurring him on to make outrages challenges to defeat his gifted rival – much to the terror of his fellow Shinobi; whom were all too acquainted with the intensity he when taking up challenges.

Turning to his friend behind him, the leading Chunin stated:

"Neji's in trouble, big trouble."

[Half an hour later]

Neji raced through the branches of the trees at a pace where the woodland animals would only see a blurred image of a person for a mere second – and presume it to be a spectre. Just then he sneezed loudly, losing footing and stumbling to a stop whilst on a branch large enough to secure his weight. Seeing their captain falter, Naruto and Ino halted their advance to see what was wrong.

"It's nothing, I must have got a bit of dust up my nose, that's all." Neji brushed off the incident.

Ino pulled out a small mirror and began brushing her hair, "I hate moving at these speeds; my hair always looks awful after jumping through those leaves.

"Heh-heh, hey Neji, someone may have been talking about you!" Naruto laughed.

Neji grimanced and stood back up, "Don't be stupid Naruto, I do not believe in such childish superstitions."

As Neji rose up, he caught a small sight of his reflection in Ino's mirror. In that instance, the mirror cracked right through his face. Ino moved back in shock, and Naruto turned to see what had shocked her.

"Huh, you must have been squeezing it too hard – have you been training under Sakura, Ino? She usually smashes things nowadays – although they're almost always smashed over my head so..."

Neji may not have been a superstitious person, but he wasn't ignorant to the various omens from his village. The mirror cracked upon seeing his face, and despite his rational frame of mind, he had an ominous feeling. He was in trouble, big trouble...

**Sorry it took a few days to complete, but a lot can go on over the holidays, can't it? Will be able to put up the third chapter pretty soon!**


	3. Neji's New Mission

**This chapter took some time to write, I had to rethink parts of the story to include more of the Konoha 12. Hope you enjoy :)**

**P.S. I don't own Naruto or its characters, except the OC here.**

"What is the situation with Kakashi Hatake?" Asked an understandably exhausted Tsunade; struggling to work her way through the mounds of official paperwork that had been slowly emerging amidst the cabinets within her mansion. Her sympathetic advisor Shizune handed a progress report to her.

"He says he is doing fine. Personally, I think he's gone on a vacation – I mean, I've never heard of a village hidden in Reflection."

"Mmm, neither have I, and I've been around." If truth be told she was a little too preoccupied to give it too much concern. She only rued the fact that her number one copycat ninja was probably sunning it up somewhere or relaxing in a hot spring.

Just then, the door bursts open as Sakura raced into the room.

"Lady Hokage! A group of border patrolling Chunin have found a group of travellers; they've been ambushed by a group of ninja-turned-thieves."

Tsunade knew she should be at least showing more concern about the news, but she was just too tired to care.

"Thank you Sakura, have the thieves been apprehended?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"And are there any casualties to the group?"

"No, Ma'am!"

"Then have the leading Chunin file a report and I'll get through to it (eventually)."

With that Tsunade thought the matter had been addressed and once again took up her stamp to pass various documents. That is until she felt Sakura's eyes still on her. Raising her head to reveal agitation, Tsunade asked if there was anything more to be said.

"Well, Ma'am; there is a girl in the group whose quiet adamant that she see you about Neji Hyuga." There was a distinct tone within Sakura's voice that told Tsunade and Shizune that she wasn't a fan of the girl.

"Sakura, with all due respect, the Hokage cannot simply abandon her work on the whim of a traveller, unless the situation is urgent."

As beckoned Sakura to leave, the door that was left ajar slid open more as the girl in question had entered.

"Well, well. Who'd have thought that _you _would be some big-shot ninja, huh?" she smirked.

Tsunade took one look at the girl and gasped. This could not come at a worse time.

"Er, you two know one another?" Sakura asked with genuine surprise – on her way to escort the girl to the mansion, she had deducted the girl knew nothing of ninjas and their villages, by not knowing what a Hokage was.

"Shizune, er, can I just see you in the other room please!" Tsuande asked in a sickly sweet voice that unnerved both her apprentices. Quickly dashing from her desk, she pulled Shizune into a side room and slammed the door shut.

"Lady Hokage, what is wrong with?" Shizune asked.

"That girl! I know that girl! Oh Kami, how did she ever come across this village!?" Tsuande spoke through her teeth.

"What do you mean? Where do you know her from?"

"It was a few years ago, when we were in the Land of Water. Her father is a rich businessman there. I borrowed some money from him, and kind of never got round to giving it back to him. She knows this! If she tells her father, he'll bill the whole village!"

"How much did you loan?" Shizune asked with a rising sense of panic.

"About, thirty million ryo..."

"What!?" Shizune screamed.

"Keep it down!" Tsuande begged as her assistant collapsed from the shock.

"What are we going to do?" Tsuande asked herself, helping Shizune up.

"Maybe she'll let us off?" Shizune suggested in a tonic of manic optimism.

"What are they doing in there?" The girl asked.

"Discussing matters that you wouldn't comprehend; issues only great leaders like the Lady-Hokage can handle." Sakura responded with an air of smugness.

"Hah, I bet. So what are you? Ninja are tall, dreamy men, not scrawny little girls – especially ones with foreheads as big as yours," At hearing this, Sakura's fist clenched with the intention to kill etched across her face, "I mean, come on! That thing looks like a huge target to any assassin saying 'shoot me here!'"

Just as Sakura turned to show her how 'scrawny' she really was, Tsuande reappeared, wearing a pleasant smile.

"Sakura, could you and Shizune go to the hospital and ensure that our guest's company is properly taken care of. Then can you reimburse them with any stock and resources they may have lost in the attack?"

Sakura couldn't believe how lenient to a stranger, particular one as vulgar as this.

Nethertheless, she followed Shizune who quickly left the office, leaving Tsuande and the girl in the room.

"We hope you will enjoy your stay here at Konohagakure. You'll find the village has practically everything a lady of your age could need; bath houses, a shopping centre, relaxing hotels-"

"I love how much you change that attitude of yours simply seeing me. Imagine what you'd look like if my father and his lawyers were here."

Tsunade bit back a retort; she was quickly becoming reacquainted with how obnoxious this girl could be, nothing like her mother-

"I should get in touch with daddy right now make you fork over everything you've got (which, given the state of this dump you call a mansion, would cover even half your debt) but that's not why I'm here."

Tsunade had to take a moment to let this statement sink in.

"What do you mean? Why else would you come here?"

"We were on our way to a festival in the Land of Lightning and my escort thought it would be a good short-cut to pass through this place, and we got attacked."

Tsunade gestured that she already knew about the ambush.

"I bet you're wondering then why we're all still alive – I mean you've seen the morons Father employs, they wouldn't stand a chance against bandits."

Tsuande agreed. For all his wealth, the girl's father was a pacifist and wasn't into the habit of funding any real grunts to escort himself or his family.

"We were saved by a ninja from your village. His name is Neji, I believe."

"That makes sense; he is currently out on a mission in the forests surrounding the village, and _he _certainly can handle a group of bandits."

"I know. I'm here because I want to meet him." She asked plainly.

Momentarily forgetting her position in this conversation, Tsuande took an aggressive stance.

"Hey, I'm not running a dating agency you know, he's a Shinobi and doesn't need to have his time wasted by hormonal girls such as yourself!"

"Excuse me for wanting to _thank_ the man for saving my life! Perhaps I'll send a letter to daddy right now!"

Fear struck Tsuande again like a cold, sharp wave.

"No wait! We don't need to go down that road again!" She sighed, "Listen, Neji will be back pretty soon and he has to return here to give his report. You can meet him then, but understand he and I are both busy people: keep it short!"

"I don't think you're in a position to order me, you're as big a thief as those bandits." The girl retorted coolly.

"A technicality, but I'll tell you know – push me and you'll discover I'm _infinitely_ more deadly than those bandits from before." Tsuande growled.

"Stop growling. You, er, take on missions here don't you?" She asked coyly.

Tsunade nodded.

"No matter how big or small?" She pushed.

"To a degree, we separate our missions into ranks that relate to the fee, level of danger and length of the mission. Where is this going?" Tsuande asked.

"How about we pretend that I never saw you here; you can go on with your little ninja games and my father will be none the wiser. How does that sound?"

Tsuande wasn't naive, she felt as if a huge condition was on its way.

"If your ninja would be kind enough to complete a _mission _for me..."

At the village's entrance, Neji's team arrived.

"All right you two, I'm going to report to the Hokage immediately. I want you to inform Kiba, Hinata-Sama or Shino about the attack; if she sends out a search party for those travellers, then it'll help if those three are ready and available."

Naruto and Ino nodded and dispersed into the village.

Neji turned and raced up the high street to the Hokage's mansion.

Amidst the various stalls that were closing for the day, Ino was hoping to catch Hinata picking up last minute essentials for the Hyuga compound when she overheard two Chunin passing.

"Yeah, I hear Lee's furious too."

"Why? It's not like she's _his_ girl after all. I hear she's pretty hot, I guess he's just jealous."

"Well you never see him taking her out on dates, what'd you think Neji does with her?"

She stopped for a moment at the mention of Neji's name and turned to ask what they were talking about. However, the urgency of Neji's demand was still fresh in her mind, and finding Hinata took priority for now.

Meanwhile near the hospital Naruto was hoping to find Kiba and Akamaru taking a evening nap beneath the trees, when he heard a group of medical-nin on their break.

"You should have heard her go on and on and on! 'When my boyfriend gets here, you'll all be sorry!' 'Watch yourself, he's taught me all his moves!' I mean whose she kidding?"

"Yeah, her and _Neji_!? Everyone knows he's got it bad for Tenten."

Naruto didn't have even the faintest clue Neji was dating. Why was he keeping it from him and the other guys? Did Shikamaru know? Of course he did, he was a genius, but then why didn't they tell him? Naruto frowned as these thoughts bolted through his mind when he absent-mindedly walked into a Shinobi wearing a large white coat and black glasses.

"Oh, sorry Shino! I didn't see you there!" Naruto laughed.

Shino simply looked on without displaying any expression at all; something that didn't help Naruto gauge his friend's mood – he could be quite easily offended.

"But I was standing right in the middle of the street. Do you take no notice of me at all?" Shino asked in a tone that would make most people believe he is expressionless. Naruto, however, picked up the agitation in Shino's statement.

"No! Sorry! I was just overhearing what some medical-nin were saying about – wait, why are you standing right in the middle of the path outside the hospital? Were you looking in? Are you some kind of peeping tom!?" Naruto's panic began to rise hysterically.

"Don't be stupid Naruto. I heard them talking about Neji and his new girlfriend. Nobody told me, am I always out the loop in this group?" He turned.

"Don't look at me, I just heard it from the same source you did. Who knew Neji was getting 'busy' between missions?" Naruto giggled to himself.

"From the sounds of it, it isn't Tenten. I wonder if she knows." Shino mused.

"I wonder if _who_ knows _what_?" asked a passing Shikamaru.

"Neji's got a girlfriend, and he's been teaching her 'all his moves.'" Shino explained.

"I thought you might've known; you're a genius after all!" Naruto spoke up, curious to learn how much Shikamaru knew.

"Don't look at me, why would I know what Neji gets up to in his spare time." Shikamaru replied simply.

"She sounds like a really obnoxious one, too?" Shino added.

"How troublesome. I'd have thought he'd go for a girl more his wavelength, like Tenten."

"Oh my god, Shino was just wondering if Tenten knew about it! What do you think?" Naruto cried.

Shikamaru put a finger in to scratch his ear after hearing this.

"I don't know, anyway it's none of our business who Neji does or doesn't date. Haven't you got anything better to do than eavesdrop?"

"Well it's not like I was just hanging around like Shino here, I was actually on an important mission to – Wait, Shino! You're needed at the Granny Tsunade's place, hurry!"

"Lady Hokage, I do not understand – why shouldn't we send out a squad to search for them?" Neji asked with indignation in his voice, a rare occurrence when talking to his superiors.

"Because it would be pointless; the travellers you're talking about are already here in the village. Border patrol came across them and the thieves after you left, and escorted them back to the village. Sakura and Shizune are healing the guards now."

"That is good news." Neji bowed. He couldn't help but felt a certain sense of anti-climax to the situation, if truth be told he felt rather heroic by completing his mission then suddenly going out to save even more souls and finding everything has already been taken care of while he was worrying.

"Indeed it is. In a related issue, I would like to introduce you to someone." Tsunade rose and gestured for Neji to follow her into the next room. In there, he found the girl he rescued sitting demurely in the Hokage's seat. His shock of finding her here was in a struggle with his shock that she would just perch herself in Lady Tsunade's hallowed seat.

At Neji's arrival, the girl quickly rose with a smile that even softened Tsuande's harsh opinion of her. It wouldn't last.

"Er, this is Opulema. She requested to see you."

"It is an honour to meet you Neji-_kun_." She bowed, placing a seductive emphasis on the honorific.

"Er, and it is an honour to meet you, Opulema. I am relieved to see you are well and have found safety here." Neji wasn't quite sure where this was going. He didn't believe the girl would get the Hokage to formally introduce them.

A moments silence filled the room following Neji's statement. Feeling it crawling all over them, Tsuande again spoke up.

"Opulema is daughter to a particularly wealthy businessman, which makes her a VIP to this village. She's just informed me that she and her escort are to attend a festival in the Land of Lightning, but today's events have shaken her up considerably."

Neji observed Opulema's smile and relaxed composure, and seriously doubted the girl was too shook up over the attack.

"She has doubts about her escorts' abilities to safely take her to the festival, and I agree. It is for this reason that she's put in a request to have a Leaf Shinobi take her to the festival."

Neji could see where this was going, but he decided to play dumb for the time being – maybe if he avoided them specifically choosing him in this conversation, he could be spared from another mission so soon. He was hoping to get in touch with Tenten-

"And after watching your splendid display of skill when battling those bandits, she would be heavily relieved if you were the Shinobi that escorted her. Plus, you've got the character traits that are needed for this specific mission."

'Well', Neji thought 'there goes that plan.'

"Lady Hokage, Opulema, if I may interject. Having just returned from my mission, I am not in a fit enough condition to be an adequate escort to anyone. Perhaps another Shinobi; Shino is equally as reliable as I am. Or perhaps Lee – he and I have trained together, so I'm sure of his abilities to guard you."

"Lee? You mean that freak in the green jump-suit!? I don't want to be anywhere near that loser." Opulema retorted.

"Opulema stressed it be a Jounin that would protect her, requesting only the highest skilled Ninja to guard her life."

"Then I suggest someone like Anko. I am aware that she isn't on a mission at the moment, I passed her in the street on the way here eating dumplings." Neji already felt as if this valid argument was in vain.

"Well, you see Opulema wishes for some discretion when she arrives at the festival. It is customary that she should have her regular escort, but bringing Shinobi there may worry the other nobles and dignitaries. It is for this reason," Tsuande paused to reflect on the awkwardness of the request, "that she wishes for the ninja in question to pose as her lover for the duration of the mission."

Neji was about to point out how stupid that sounded when Opulema interrupted.

"This festival will have many of my peers there, and turning up there without a date is frowned upon." Of course it wasn't, but Opulema needed to sell the idea that he _must_ pose as her boyfriend.

"And since you're the only male Jounin available, plus you're dedication to a mission, you're the perfect man for this job." Tsuande finished.

"Er, Lady Hokage, may I speak to you in the other room?" Neji asked through his teeth.

"This is preposterous!" Neji declared.

"Listen, I know, but the village can't afford to pay off that kind of debt. By escorting her, you'd be doing Konoha a huge favour Neji." Tsuande pleaded.

"Why me?"

"She's a spoilt little brat who has always got what she wanted, and now it seems she wants a Shinobi trophy boyfriend. Listen, I understand that this is an unusual request, but you and I both know she isn't the target by any serious group of bandits or kidnappers or else the village would have heard about it through the pipe-line by now. She's just putting up a front about her fear of being ambushed again. Don't even think of this as a security mission; go with her, enjoy the festival, unwind and once it's over bid her farewell and head back."

"Are comparing this to a vacation? Having some delusional girl show me off as if I'm her man?" Neji stated.

"Kakashi seems to be having a quick vacation, why don't you do something similar?"

Neji sighed. "All right, but I must ask; are there more debts like this one that you're not telling us?"

"More than you can imagine, but not all of them come with spoilt brats like her." Tsunade jokingly replied.

Resigned to the fact he'd have to escort the girl. Neji simply nodded and went to leave, when Opulema entered the room.

"So, have you accepted?" She asked breezily.

"Yes, Opulema...chan." Neji forced the 'chan.'

"Good! You and I should start acting the part right away, so we can look like a proper couple by the time we get to the festival."

Neji sighed and nodded in agreement. Who knew the broken mirror would mean this. Naruto then burst into the room.

"Neji! Neji! I brought Shino like you asked! When is the search party heading out?" Naruto stopped when he saw the two standing before him.

"Wait a minute, don't I recognise her?" He mused to himself as Shino entered.

"You called Neji?" He asked.

"Yes, er, false alarm I'm afraid." Neji noticed his two friends were staring at Opulema.

"Oh, my apologies; This is Opulema, my...girlfriend."

**Whoa, didn't think writing these stories could be so draining! Will try and get the next chapter up pretty soon!**


	4. Neji's Youthful Plan

Ninja were famous for their discretion in all fields of life (they were paid assassins after all), thus it irritated Neji tremendously that everyone in the village had already heard he was dating Opulema.

'_But how!? I received the mission from Lady Hokage an hour ago, yet Naruto and Shino were already aware of her_.' Neji was very perplexed.

Upon passing various villagers in a composed and stoic manner, Neji found he received a lot more stares when he had the beautiful green-haired girl linked around his arm, positively beaming.

"Oh Neji, this is fantastic. A stroll in the early hours of the night with the star gleaming brighter than ever, just for us!" she cooed.

'_She can't be serious!? How I wish I'd let Naruto handle those bandits now, then this would have been his problem_.' Neji sighed and kept his eyes closed as he led her further down the road.

"I find the need to keep up the facade whilst in the village a little overboard Opulema," Neji explained, "There is no danger for you while your behind these borders."

"But we need to become accustomed to each other so we look like an authentic couple!" She cheerfully replied.

'_If I keep this up, by the time I get to the festival I'll have the hottest guy there is. Screw those other skanks with their movie stars, I've got a Ninja!_' she giggled in her mind.

"All right, fine then. Then at least make this more productive, as it appears you have no problem acting affectionately around me. How about you tell me a little more about yourself." Neji asked, deciding that all missions should be taken as a learning experience, including one as obscene as this farce.

"Well my father started as a fruit-seller in a small town, and he and a group of his friends began to expand on it, sell all sorts of goods. His business took off in no time until he became a multi-billionaire, so you could say I'm heir to that money!" She winked as she spoke this, a blatant attempt to impress him.

"And your mother, what about her? And any siblings, I will need to know more about them too." Neji continued.

At this Neji noticed something. Opulema's expression changed as she recollected her thoughts about her mother, she looked as though the memories were distant, and her face showed that it pained her to talk about them.

"She, well, she died when I was very young. My father isn't much to look at but he has a heart (and a bank account) of gold, and he was a sweetheart to my mother since they were teenagers. She was very beautiful, I inherited most of my looks from her, except her eyes."

"Her eyes?" Neji asked, with genuine interest this time.

"Yes, they were beautiful and mystical eyes. Faintly violet, they were, and I found I could just stare at them all day. Whenever I was upset or hurt, my mother would just have to look at me with those eyes and somehow the pain would just...vanish."

"She sounds like a very kind person." '_Pity it didn't rub off too well on her daughter_' Neji thought.

"She was. I never really had many friends when I grew up; I always had escorts and guards around me so you could say I had a pretty sheltered childhood. Only when I was with my mother did I ever have fun."

By this time, Neji was fast approaching the Ramen bar, when he heard the usual rowdy rounds of laughter he recognized as Kiba and Choji, with Naruto most probably in tow. Deciding that discretion was the best course of action, Neji started down a side street, when he was stopped by Opulema.

"Neji-Kun, let's get something good to eat. I heard from another Ninja at the hospital that this place had the best ramen in the village, I'd _love_ to try some – but it does look like a dump."

Neji grimaced, having to endure Kiba and Naruto's taunts was annoying enough, but not with his 'girlfriend' with him.

"Oh all right, let's go." Neji stepped into the bar to find fate had permitted them two more seats; the others being occupied by Kiba, Choji, Naruto and Sai surprisingly.

Kiba wolf-whistled as Neji entered (rather appropriate that he be the one to do this) as Naruto and Choji continued with their meals, deciding ramen was far more important than Neji and his girl, while Sai simply smiled.

"Er Sai, Kiba, Choji; this is Opulema." He gestured towards the girl, who ignored the rag-tag group of Shinobi.

"Neji-Kun, buy me something to eat." She simply asked as she sat down.

Kiba being the only of the four to spot the indignation in her tone grumbled to Neji, "Damn man! Where'd you find _her_!"

Fortunately she didn't here, and Neji just mouthed the words 'long story.'

The two order a bowl of ramen and began to eat, as Kiba, Choji and Naruto continued to talk about recent missions. Finally Opulema started a conversation.

"I thought that ninja were meant to be powerful warriors; all composed and cool like you Neji-Kun. What's with those three then?"

The sentence ended as the three burst into laughter again, so they did not hear her.

"They are all powerful Shinobi; just as tough as me. Kiba here is the one I actually recommended to look after you; I really am just _one_ ninja in a village full of many." He opted to retry and talk his way out of escorting her but her response shattered that dream.

"Hah, get real! He smells like a mutt!"

The three were not a funny part of their story when she said this, and Kiba heard loud and clear.

"What'd she say?" He asked, or growled moreover.

"Someone would think he's being rolling around the fields with a dog all day. I couldn't have someone like that around me, he'll upset my sense of smell."

"'Sense of Smell'!? Listen babe, I've got the best sense of smell around, so just keep that trap shut okay?" Kiba retorted.

"Neji-Kun! Defend Me!" Opulema ordered. All eyes fell on Neji.

"Er Kiba, please. Opulema meant no harm in her statement." Neji said half-heartedly.

"...whatever." Kiba grunted and went back to his story.

"(It's no wonder you didn't have many friends in your childhood, if that's how you speak to people. Try to tone the insults down okay?)" Neji whispered.

"Fine. But between dog-boy, the freak in the orange jump-suit, and that fatty over there-"

That was as far as she got as the other four Shinobi present struggled to contain a raging Choji.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY!?" He roared.

"Opulema, apologise Now!" Neji ordered.

No-one had ever ordered her to do anything. People requested her to do things, asked, begged or persuaded. But no-one ever _ordered_ her to do something. That sense of power and authority Neji wore when he fought the bandits was present again, and she surprisingly complied.

"S-Sorry..."

Naruto and Kiba dragged a cooling Choji out of the restaurant, leaving a sighing Neji and Sai.

"What did I _just _say!?" Neji cried.

"You said 'tone the insults down', I believe." Sai responded, believing the question was addressed to anyone.

"Er, right Sai. Anyway, I think we've outstayed our welcome here Opulema. Let us go, I'll escort you back to your room."

Neji rushed Opulema out of the bar, as the three 'dead-lasts' had cleaned up and were ready to continue their meals.

Outside the hotel Tsuande had recommended Opuelma to, Neji and Opulema stood in the doorway.

"Well, goodnight. I'm sure the escort will be healed by tomorrow day, we will head out then. I will come here to pick you up at 10."

"Goodnight Neji-Kun." Opulema went to move forward, her eyes half-lidded but she saw he was already marching away. Sighing, she turned and went inside, it appeared seducing him would be harder than she thought, perhaps once they're out of the village and alone, she'd have more luck.

Neji opted to go back to the bar and explain the situation to his friends, they'd then at least understand the situation and why he was with someone like her. However, his path was blocked by someone he hadn't planned on seeing just yet.

"Good evening Lee. How are you?" Neji asked, feeling a little refreshed to see his teammate.

"Do you mock me!?" Was Lee's overzealous reply.

"Excuse me?" Neji thought a quick conversation with Lee would calm him, but there was tension in Lee's voice that alarmed him.

"Do not pretend you do not know, Neji. I have shown you nothing but respect, but I will not tolerate you insulting my skills!"

"Lee, I genuinely have no clue what you're talking about -"

"If you believe you can go around and tell everyone that you are the greater ninja for your skills in chakra control, then I will have to prove you wrong!"

"Lee, calm down! I haven't said anything like that!" Which was true, he'd _long_ since abandoned his fatalistic view of life, and was the first to acknowledge how far Lee had come, especially after his career was potentially finished after the Chunin exams.

"Well your girlfriend begs to differ, I will show her that _you_ are the weaker, and then she will realise what a splendid ninja I am!"

There it was. Opulema must have been shooting her mouth off before he'd even returned to the village. Neji quickly deducted that this was the case; she certainly would take likely to a character as unique as Lee here.

"Lee, it's not what you think. I didn't say anything like that, and she's not my girlfriend, I'm assigned to her -"

"Do not make excuses, I will show you that my Passion burns brighter than yours!"

'_Great, here we go_' was all Neji could think before Lee dashed towards him.

Fortunately, that was as far as the fight could go, before Lee was side-kicked by a dynamic entrance from none other than Gai.

"Sensei! Thank you!" Neji quickly spoke.

"No problem Neji! But, er, what are you thanking me for?" In his haste to greet his two apprentices, Gai didn't even question what the two were talking about. Still concussed, Lee was not able to stand after the kick, and Neji saw this as an opportunity to leave – he would explain to Lee after the mission, when Opulema had left, therefore proving she wasn't with him.

"Gai-Sensei, excuse me." Was all he said and then he dashed off.

"That's right Neji; it is good to see your Passion burning brightly!" Called Gai, as Neji disappeared into the distance.

"Hah, better you than me then." Naruto laughed, still in the Ramen bar, with Sai, as Neji explained the situation to the two of them.

"This is unusual. In all the books I have read, none speak of girls blackmailing Ninja into being their boyfriends in the pretence that it is a mission." Sai mused.

"Well, there is an example for it right now, isn't there." Neji sighed.

"But I have read a book about how one loses a lover perhaps that can help." Sai suggested, as Naruto and Neji turned.

"Well she's pretty much set on me, so it better be good."

"Well in this book, it stresses girls are attracted to physical and personal character traits of boys. So if she likes you, then try and act differently and dress differently, it may make her think twice about taking you."

"Hey, you know Neji that may just work! I mean, it's in a book after so it must be a good idea!" Naruto famously deducted.

Distressed at the process of an extended period of time alone with Opulema was not nearly as enticing as trying to spend some time with Tenten – his opinion of her had changed of late, after he noticed how much she had grown and matured...

"Alright then, so I just need to act like the exact opposite to what I am now." Neji summarised to himself.

"Yeah, but it'll be hard to think of your opposite, I mean, it would be easier if you had someone to mimic; someone who you knew she hated." Naruto mused, scratching his head.

Neji recalled the events that transpired right before he returned to the bar.

"I think I know who to mimic."

The next afternoon at the hospital, Sakura continued to oversee the recovery of the escort; now aided by Ino.

"I can't believe Neji is dating _her_!?" Sakura moaned.

"I know. Tenten must be taking it pretty hard; I always thought those two would be a perfect match." Ino replied.

"There's something not quite right about the whole situation though: She appeared in the village with these guys yesterday after being ambushed, Neji saved them, but he told you nothing more than that a group of travellers got attacked. If she is new to the village, how are they already a couple? The way she talked it sounding like they were ready to elope." Sakura explained.

"Well love works in mysterious ways, I guess." Ino airily replied.

"No, I think we're missing something here. I mean, Neji is only escorting her after she met with Lady Hokage, who was acting quite weird around her."

"Really? How so?" Ino inquired, sensing a conspiracy brewing.

"Well on my way back here with Shizune, I asked what was the problem with Lady Hokage, Shizune only said it was a private matter, and that we're to do what the girl says for now. I think she's got something on Tsunade, and she's _making_ Neji go with her. Why else would a guy as reclusive as Neji get with someone as obnoxious as her?"

"I think you've got something there. I wonder what Neji's going to do. This won't look good for his reputation, if people think he chases after rich little bimbos like her." Ino hadn't the 'pleasure' of meeting her, but the complaints put through by the rest of the hospital staff after Opulema was there yesterday more than painted an adequate picture for her.

Little did the two now that Neji had already devised a plan with Naruto and Sai the night before. And was currently walking through the village and picking up more than just a few stares; there was pointing and whispering too.

Waiting outside the hotel, Neji ran through the plan once more in his mind, took a deep breath and waited.

Opulema came out on time, dressed in a silky indigo Kamino this time, with her hear tied in a bun. She initially went to greet her 'boyfriend' but was halted as she took in his image. Green suited and cheesy-grinned, Neji held a glorious thumb up to her with a single eye closed – he'd have done Gai Sensei proud.

'_Okay Neji, show-time_.'

"Opulema! Your escort has arrived!" He cries, making a nearby village carrying her shopping to drop her bags in surprise.

"Come and join me in a er...race (yes, that'll do), a race to the hospital to celebrate our Youthful Passion!" Again with the cheesy grin, coupled by a new, equally awkward pose as he punched forward towards the hospital.

Opulema was lost for words. Was this really Neji?

"Er, Neji-Kun, what are you doing?" Was all she managed to ask.

"Why, I'm just excited to express how bright my youthful flame is burning! Come!" With this Neji took off, with Opulema following, distress and confusion etched across her face.

Neji's mind was swirling; he never felt more embarrassed but he had to admit, it was already working. Having nearly six years of Gai-Sensei's and Lee's antics, he was more than accustomed to their personalities and found it remarkably easy to act the same way.

After a few streets of running, Neji slowed down to led Opulema catch up to him.

Panting, with her hair slightly dishevelled, Opulema finally reached him.

"Neji-Kun, please, what is going on? Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what? This is how I always act! Yesterday I needed this suit washing so I wore those clothes! But now I'm back in my cough _cool_ green jump-suit I can fully express my youthful passion again!" Neji again cried, so perfectly that many thought it was Lee with long hair.

Opulema couldn't make any sense of it all, he reminded her of that loser guy she met when she entered the village. Why was he acting like him?

"Anyway, youth doesn't wait for anyone, Forwards to the Hospital! Let's Go!" As he dashed down the street, he moved past Hiashi and young Hanabi.

"Father, was that Neji-Sama!?" Hanabi asked, as bewildered as the passing Opulema.

"Yes, I believe it was." Was his simple reply.

The two looked at each other, and decided to not press the matter.

"Do not worry my young daughter; he knows what he is doing."

'_I have no idea what I am doing! I look like a moron! I don't know if I can keep this up._' Neji felt too many eyes passing over him for his liking. How Lee and Gai lived with this humility he did not know.

Neji reached the hospital as this thought lingered in his mind, with Opulema in tow.

Outside, Naruto and Sai were already waiting to see how he was coping with the plan. At seeing him, Naruto gave a thumbs up and he and Sai hid to watch him pass and go in.

"I hope this plan works Naruto. The book seemed quite reliable, though I feel we may missing an opportunity to conduct another plan; that will compound with Neji's behaviour and make him truly repulsive to Opulema."

Naruto turned at this, "You've got a plan B, all right, let's hear it!" Naruto was finding the whole situation quite amusing, and wondered what else they could make poor Neji do in his quest to rid himself of the girl.

"Well, if I am correct in assuming that she may react negatively if Neji was with another girl?" Sai began. Naruto simply nodded.

"So if you and I were to find one of the girls and convince them to pose as Neji's girlfriend, then maybe it will be enough to scare her off for good."

"Sai, you're a genius! Get right on it! I'll wait here and see how 'bad' Neji acts!"

Sai took off to find a suitable Kunoichi, while Naruto saw that Neji was exiting the hospital with the escort and Opulema behind him.

"What has gotten into you, Neji-Kun. You're freaking me out!?" Opulema cried.

"Haha! Don't be silly Opulema, I am simply expressing my Youthful side!" Neji strutted another ridiculous pose, becoming more accustomed to mimicking Gai-Sensei.

Sakura and Ino followed the group outside the hospital, equally bewildered by Neji's total change in character.

"Is he drunk?" Ino laughed.

"Maybe Lee and Gai-Sensei finally broke his mind, what you're looking at is the new 'Passionate and Youthful' Neji!" giggled Sakura.

"No time to waste, let us go!" Neji then ran to the gates, with Opulema on his heels as the escort exchanged looks of utter confusion before trudging on after them.

'_This isn't working, I've got to get her to change her mind soon, or I'll wind up escorting her all the way after all. I guess I've got to step up my game – or Lee's._'


	5. Guard Duty

"Er- I don't know, Sai-Kun... I mean it is a bit weird of a request..." Was all the shy little Hinata could mutter.

"Please Hinata-Chan, It would be of a great help to your cousin." Sai smiled.

Hinata assumed her day would be pretty ordinary; buy some groceries, think of Naruto, practice her Jyuuken training, think of Naruto, do a little cooking, think of _Naruto_-

"Well, erm, I-if it is okay with Naruto-Kun, then I-I guess I could help N-Neji-Sama -"

"Oh wait! You two are too similar looking, she will deduct that you're related. Never mind Hinata-Chan."

With that Sai took off leaving Hinata bewildered at the situation. What had her cousin gotten into?

After Neji's departure from the hospital, Naruto came out of hiding and approached the two medical-nin.

"Haha, what do you think of Neji's acting?" Naruto chuckled.

Ino and Sakura exchanged confused looks before asking what Naruto knew.

"Haha, Neji's trying to put that girl off of him, so he thought he'd act more like Bushy-Brow since he knew she didn't like him."

"That's just stupid, who on Earth thought of that idea?" Ino retorted.

"Sai did of course! And he found the answer in a _book_ so you know it's a clever idea!" Naruto snapped, feeling that explanation justified Neji's actions. Sakura and Ino gave each other a look that stated it was little use arguing with someone as dumb as Naruto about the validity of information found 'in a book'.

"Why couldn't Neji just tell her he didn't like her?" Sakura asked, "Why all the amateur dramatics? For a while there, I thought Neji had joined the 'Youthful Passion' club with Lee and Gai-Sensei."

"Even if he did say that, he thinks it wouldn't help. She's got the Hokage to make him escort her to some dumb festival for rich girls and pose as her boyfriend, so he's showing her why that is a bad choice."

"Do you mean the Fashion Festival hosted in the Land of Lightning!?" Both girls screamed in unison.

Naruto jumped back in fear and meekly nodded.

"That is the biggest fashion festival of the year! There's gonna be movie stars, sports stars, super models -" began Sakura.

"-Cameras, Amazing parties, gorgeous tanning spots, The best bands performing!" Ino continued, as Naruto just scratched his head.

"I don't really see what the big fuss is all about..."

"SHUT UP YOU MORON!!!" Was the reply he kindly received from the girls.

It was at this point that Naruto's slow clogs that churned his brain kicked into motion again and he remembered the plan he made with Sai.

"Hey, now I remember! me and Sai agreed that just acting like Bushy-Brow might not be enough to put off Opulema. So we decided that if it looked like Neji already had a girl, then she'd have to give up."

Sakura and Ino had stopped their fantasies of being fed caviar whilst bathing on a beach and being massaged by gorgeous men to listen to Naruto's plan.

"If one of you go and catch up to him and pretend to be his girlfriend, then maybe she'll give up and leave him."

A lot happened in that instant that Naruto was unaware of. He hadn't grasped the importance of this festival to the two girls, and thus the destination of Neji and Opulema wasn't a factor in his plan – he believed that Opulema would leave him long before they got there. Sakura and Ino were thinking the same thing. Only _one _of the two could pose as his girlfriend, but they assumed that said girlfriend would go with him to the festival regardless of Opulema. This had in turn sparked a level of their rivalry that could only be topped if Sasuke magically reappeared and requested a bride of one of them. Sparks could be seen flying from both pair of eyes, as Naruto innocently looked on.

"Why don't you just...leave it with us Naruto?" Sakura asked sweetly, not once taking her eyes off of Ino.

"Yeah, you go and have a break. Eat some Ramen or whatever." Continued an equally polite Ino, raising a curt smile from the corner of her mouth.

"Okay!" This was all the motivation Naruto needed to have his 10:30 appointment at Ichiraku's.

Little did he know of the chaos he was about to leave. Ino and Sakura knew what was to happen, both wanted to go pose as Neji's lover, and so only two methods of choosing was available. The first; an all out death-match that would no doubt make their showdown at the Chunin exam seem like shuriken practice for infants. The second; try and outsmart the other and leave before they notice.

"Wow, it would sure be good to help Neji in his time of trouble, eh, Ino?" Sakura began, feigning fatigue from her shift by stretching as the morning sun grew brighter.

"Yeah, but with all the _work_ you do for Lady Hokage, I guess there's little chance you'd be allowed to go." Ino sighed, in the pretence of disappointment.

"Oh no, no, no Ino! You overestimate me! I think that the Hokage is more appreciative of _your _work. And with all those missions you're passing, there's no way she'd want to lose a medical-nin as good as you to some silly festival." Laughed Sakura, already waving as Ino's temper was now becoming evident.

"Arrgh! That's right billboard-brow! I have been on a lot of missions lately, and I _am_ the better medical-nin out of the two of us, so I think I deserve a little vacation!" Ino screeched.

A bolt of nerves shot up Sakura's spine to her head while still facing away from Ino. Slowly, Sakura's head turned left to reveal her monstrous rage.

"YOU? BETTER THAN ME!? LITSEN PIG, IF ANYONE DESERVES A VACATION AROUND HERE, IT'S ME!!!"

Kunai would surely be drawn, and bystanders near the hospital would surely flee in terror as if the Kyuubi Demon Fox itself was bearing down upon them, had it not been for the intervention of another Youthful member of Team Gai.

"Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan! I heard your youthful cries and thought I would see watch you in the midst of passion!" Lee smiled.

Had any other guy in the village stated that they were going to watch them in the 'midst of passion', they'd learn first-hand just how dangerous a Konoha Kunoichi can be when insulted; yet lenience would be made for Lee, he was just being polite after all.

Both giving him a warm smile, the two then returned to their murderous stance.

"Listen closely to this - I'll even etch it into your forehead so you'll never forget it! I'm the better one of the two, that means _I _get to hook up with Neji, that means _I _get to go on the vacation!" Ino declared.

Lee had to recall the statement in his head twice before it fully registered. Ino-Chan wished to hook up with _Neji_?

"Oh yeah! Well I can't see how turning up with some warthog like you is going to help Neji any. I'd look a lot better next to him on the beach!" Sakura retorted.

Surely not. Sakura-Chan wished to be with Neji on a beach!? What was happening?

"I must ask you both, are you implying your wish to be Neji's girlfriend!?" Lee asked, scandalised.

Unaware that Lee knew next to nothing of the full situation, they wasted no time in glaring at each other and simply stated 'yes'.

Lee thought that today would be slightly better than how yesterday ended. After recovering from Gai-Sensei's entrance, Lee had decided to hold his showdown with Neji off until their next encounter. Better still, Lee had had time to slightly cool down and perhaps let go of Neji finding a girl. He may have even accepted that Neji had not said those things about him, but that was then, and this was now. Since when was Neji such a love icon?

"Ino's talking crap, Lee. I'm Neji's girlfriend and that's that!"

"Ha! You think that big empty space on your head would attract _any _man!? Neji's mine!"

Lee couldn't take anymore. Now both Kunoichi he had such a good relationship with were at arms in the name of Neji's love. What was wrong? Surely _he _was the cooler and more fashionable of the two. After all, it was Lee, not Neji that strutted his stuff in that stylish green jumpsuit.

Feeling disheartened about continuing the conversation, Lee left the two, growling at one another. He would go and speak with Neji himself, man to man, and find out how he became just as popular as Sasuke.

"Maybe this one would look better... No, it doesn't." Hinata sighed, trying on different Kaminos. After considering what Sai had asked her to do, she felt compelled to help Neji-Sama in his time of need. Perhaps is she changed her appearance enough, Opulema wouldn't figure out they were related.

Knowing that her cousin may already have left the village, she had little time to decide, so she went for her satin coloured garments bearing many rose petals across them, and fixed the opening so it would place emphasis on her bosom – not that she really needed that. Fixing her hair, Hinata blushed violently – she had intended to wear this especially when she finally confessed to Naruto-Kun.

Outside her window, Hinata saw Rock Lee enter the compound, and noted he was considerably more sombre – even upset. Believing that he was looking for her cousin, Hinata went out to greet him. Lee was walking across the garden when he came across Hinata, and something struck him, like he had never been stuck. Neji's cousin was _hot_!

"Oh, hello Lee-Kun. What a surprise to see you here!" Hinata smiled gently.

Lee; still admiring the emphasis that dress had on her bosom, simply nodded.

"Er, Neji-Sama isn't here right now – Hey, do you think that this dress looks good? I'm wearing it for Neji-Sama! It's the most attractive one I have."

Sanity was quickly slipping away from Lee. Had Hinata – Neji's younger cousin and heir to the Head Family of the most respectable Hyuga Can, a girl that had for what seemed like an eternity confessed love for Naruto, and a girl that had almost been killed by Neji during the Chunin Exams – was now hoping to attract Neji's attention too. Lee, unable to articulate words anymore, just stumbled backwards in an attempt to leave.

"Huh, I wonder what his problem was? I only want to make it look authentic that Neji-Sama and I are a couple so that Opulema girl will leave him alone. I guess he didn't like the dress..."

Turning to leave, Lee walked face-first into the chest of Hinata's father Hiashi, with Hanabi behind him.

"What is the meaning of this!? Just waltzing into noblemen such as myself!? Apologise boy!" Hiashi shouted.

"Er, er, I am sorry sir!" Lee bowed low in hopes for forgiveness, the head of the Hyuga clan was a taijutsu expert the likes Lee had always admired.

Upon passing him, Hanabi glanced back at Lee then turned to her father.

"Look father, he's wearing the same stuff Neji was, I wonder if it's some new fashion trend, can I have one?"

"Most certainly not! Prancing around like a pair of idiots! You're not to act like Neji and his friend there..."

Lee could only hear this much of the conversation. Neji...wearing the same clothes as he was...that was it!

"He is unnaturally attractive to all these girls because he is copying my style! Neji, How Dare You? First you insult me to your girlfriend, and then you steal my style so as to attract even more girls. This total lack of respect for me and the good women of Konoha and cannot go unpunished! Finally you show you true, envious '_green_' colours. I will be the one to take you down myself Neji, for the good of the village!" His musings were so intense that he didn't even realise Hinata had stepped past him on her way to help Neji. After finishing his speech; Lee shot off, leaving a pile of dust in the wake of the Hyuga compound.

In a flash of green lightning, Lee was down the high-street scaring the living daylights out of all that where in his way, including Kiba Inuzuka.

BANG!

"I Will Win For Youth and Passion!" He cried, disappearing into the distance.

"Damn, what's got into him!?" He grumbled, picking himself up off the floor. Wiping some dirt off of his shoulder, he whistled for Akamaru to come to him, and the white wolf responded in no time at all. It was at this point that Naruto also emerged, albeit by coincidence.

"What? _You _respond to my whistle now?" Kiba asked.

"What d'you say?"

"Nothing, nothing. D'you just see Lee?"

Naruto shook his head. "I was just on my way from Ichiraku's. What's up?"

"Well he just shot through here, with a murderous speed. I think he's a little pissed at something."

Naruto mused for a moment, what could possibly upset someone like Bushy-Brow?

"Whatever the reason, I don't think that we should just let Lee run amok in a mood like that. Let's catch up and see if we can calm him down."

Naruto sighed, he thought that after solving the whole Neji-Opulema problem, he'd be given a day off to work on his wind-manipulation. On the other hand, he wasn't one to turn his back on a friend if they were in trouble, or at least about to find themselves in it.

"Okay then, let's see what's got Bushy-Brow all bent outta shape." With that the two ninja left.

Back at the hospital, Sakura and Ino were treating themselves for the series of injures they'd bestowed on one another.

"Thanks a lot pig! I can't go to the festival looking like this!?" Sakura moaned.

"Ha! You're one to talk! You pulled out a whole chunk of my hair!" Ino cried.

Sakura and Ino's epic bout had degraded into your run-of-the-mill schoolgirl scuffle; complete with excessive name-calling, the occasional slap, and hair-pulling – Kakashi and Asuma would be very ashamed indeed. Ino was left with a noticeable patch of baldness right beside her ponytail, an act that was so unforgivable, it was miraculous that she was still acknowledging Sakura's existence.

"Oh well, I guess if you're too bent out of shape to go with that bald patch of yours, I'll just have to go in your place – and endure the stares." Sakura spoke very smugly, knowing full well her injuries would have recovered by then.

Walking outside their ward, Choji was spotted by the two, carrying a basket full of fruit.

"Ah, there you are! I was looking for you Ino, I heard you'd got into a little trouble on the mission with Naruto yesterday and...er...I thought I'd see how you were doing." Choji was noticeably a little uncomfortable in speaking to Ino, whether it was because he wasn't good at this sort of thing, it was Sakura's presence in the room, or the bald patch at the side of Ino's head.

Had it been another occasion, Ino may have been very flattered by her teammate's interest in her well-being, but things were getting drastic, she needed to get out of here and catch up with Neji.

"Awww, See; you've got Choji here, you don't need to hang around with boring, grumpy old Neji. I'll just be on my way -" Sakura began, sliding out of her bed.

"Choji! Stop her!" The immediacy of Ino's voice made Choji instinctively follow her order and expand his arm to grab Sakura on her way out.

"Dammit Choji! Let Go!" Sakura screamed. They both heard the window bolt open and they turned. Ino had already jumped out onto the street, right on top of Sai.

"Oooh, Sorry Sai, gotta run!" Ino giggled before fleeing towards the gate she'd earlier seen Neji depart towards.

"Urgh! D-do not mention it, Ino-Chan (Kami! What ugly hair! That's right, you're meant to compliment a girl when she changes her appearance) Nice haircut!" Sai smiled getting up.

Ino was still in earshot, and took this the _wrong_ way – no one had warned Sai about the dangers of taboo subjects like a girl's bad hair day, and even the slightest mention could be read as sarcasm. Returning just in time to land a spectacular haymaker to Sai, Sakura had already left the ward and was at the entrance to see this little exchange, and took no chance in letting Ino take the lead. Fleeing to the gate, Sakura called back:

"Nice one for slowing her down Sai! Way to take one for Team Kakashi!" She laughed, "So long Ino, I'll send you a postcard or something!"

"You get back here right now! Dammit Choji, I told you to keep hold of her!" With that Ino raced after her blossom-haired rival. The aftermath of this quick encounter saw a bewildered Choji lifting up a red-faced Sai.

"What has gotten into them?" Choji mused.

"Well, considering they are heading to the same exit as Neji was scheduled to depart in, and assuming Naruto _did _inform both of our new plan, I can only guess they are going to try and pose as Neji's girlfriend to put off that Opulema girl."

"Huh, oh, that foul-mouthed thing Neji introduced us to at the bar?" Choji grimaced at how rude she could have been.

"That's right, it is pretty good that Naruto motivated them to do this so well, I had little luck convincing Hinata, and I couldn't find Tenten anywhere."

"Tenten; she's on some escort mission at the moment. No wonder you couldn't find her. Anyway, we'd better go stop those two; it wouldn't look good for either our teams if both our medical-nin have killed one another." Choji decided.

"True. Let us make -"

The 'haste' that Sai was about to speak of was already halted by a roaring green beast galloping past the two, leaving only more confusion.

"Was that Lee?" Sai asked.

Turning at the sound of more footsteps, the two encountered Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru.

"Did Lee pass through here?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, making good speed out the gate. Why, d'you need him?" Choji responded, opening a pack of potato chips.

"Yeah, we think he's upset at someone, declaring that his 'youth' and 'passion' will win. We're trying to calm him down. You guys wanna help us?" Naruto wasn't enough of a fool to assume he and Kiba alone could quell Lee without serious injuries.

"It just so happens that we're on our way out to stop Ino and Sakura, so yeah, we'll give you a hand." With that the four hastened to the gate where so many of their comrades had already passed through.

The day had turned out quite differently for the two remaining members of the Konoha 12. Izumo and Kotetsu were both summoned by Tsunade, and thus the guarding of the gate fell upon two other available Chunin. Had the pair comprised of Lee, Naruto or Kiba; then the quiet and leisurely time spent on guard would have been frustrating, therefore it seemed fitting for the Aburame Clan's Shino and the cloud-watching Nara Shikamaru.

"Say, do you think we should've stopped Hinata before?" Shino asked.

Shikamaru, who was staring up into the sky and tilting his chair just groaned.

"You know as good as any that Hinata isn't going to turn rouge. Besides, at the speed she left in it'll be too troublesome to bring her back in." Was his lazy reply.

"Perhaps she may be on a mission; she was dressed rather unusually." Shino mused, though his stoic expression never changed.

"Yeah, I didn't realize how good looking your teammate could be."

As he finished this sentence, a whirlwind of pink crossed past them and out of the gate. A few seconds were needed for the ninja to articulate what just transpired.

"Was that...Sakura -"

Shino didn't get to finish the question, as the blurry image of a speeding Ino moved past them in pursuit of Sakura.

"Yep, and _that_ was Ino."

"Shouldn't we do something? They didn't show any permits to leave village after all."

"Do _you_ want to try and stop them? I don't want to get involved – it's all too troublesome for me..."

Shino gave a small chuckle.

"I suppose not. By the way, Ino's new haircut – I didn't realize how _bad_ looking _your_ teammate could be."

The conversation could go no further when a fury of green rage streamed past, leaving echoes of 'passion' in its wake.

"Okay, now something really weird is going on," Shino declared, finally standing up, "We've just let Hinata, Sakura, Ino and now Lee out of the village without so much as lifting a finger to see if they were permitted. Lady Hokage will have our heads if don't do something."

Shikamaru again groaned. Who knew that gate-keeping was such hard work? He'd have to give Kotetsu and Izumo a little more respect, if every day was like this. With this Shikamaru rose too.

"All right, You go and try and stop those four, I'll tell the Hokage."

Shino nodded and took off in pursuit of his friends as Shikamaru turned. He walked face first into the rag-tag crowd of his Shinobi friends.

"Sorry Shikamaru, no time to explain, we'll be back soon!" Was Choji's only explanation to their departure – none had stopped to see if he was okay after trampling over him.

"Aww man! Now _I've_ gotta chase _them_!" Shikamaru left with the crowd, with the only desire to stop this madness, so he could get back to his day. With 11 of the 12 now bound for the festival for one reason or another, things were going to get worse.


	6. Losing the Moon

**This chapter took some time to write, sorry for the late update**

**P.S. I don't own Naruto or its characters, except the OC here.**

"Mama, tell me what those stars are!" pleaded the little girl.

"Haha, okay my little angel. These stars represent an ancient hero. He was known as the Sage of Six Paths." The mother traced an intricate line across the sky, pointing out the constellation to her daughter.

"Who was he? Was he a really strong hero?"

"Oh my, yes. He a great hero who founded the Shinobi of today."

"Shinobi?" The girl quizzed, unfamiliar with the phrase.

"They're ninja. They use powers and magic to help protect people."

Opulema had had conflicting views on Shinobi; all stemmed from that day. As she paced ever-forward in hopes of walking along side the alarmingly energetic Neji, Opulema couldn't help but reflect on the memory of her mother. The vision of gazing upwards, looking at the misshapen constellation, Opulema couldn't help but feel it was pointing to the moon.

"Does the Sage have anything to do with the moon, Mama?" She inquired.

"Well, one legend says that the Sage of Six Paths _made_ the moon, as a sign of peace to the world. That's why everyone who gazes upon it feels so much warmth from its beauty." Her mother then gazed upon the moon herself. Opulema saw it reflect in her clear eyes.

"Then that's why you're eyes are so magic! They're little moons that make me feel better whenever I look at them."

The mother just laughed and stroked her daughter's green hair.

"Oh, Opulema my dear; these eyes of mine can't make people feel as good as your smile can. In fact, I'll let you in on a little secret; the great Shinobi that made the moon, he left behind special gifts to the world when he left, and your smile is one of them." She whispered, with a coy smile on her face.

Opulema's face lit up; "You mean I'm like the moon?"

"Yes, and what's more -"

"Greetings Lunelema, my dear." Came a harsh voice that made both mother and daughter turn in shock.

In the garden stood a tall figure; with long, black greasy hair, and pale skin. Opulema didn't like to recall this stranger so often, but remembered those terrifying eyes – if Mama's were like the moon, then these reminded her of a snakes. Lunelema quickly grasped her daughter and her eyes became harsh, nerves bulging around them.

"Hahaha, a tad late for _that_ my dear, it may have been useful if you'd used that before I arrived, but simply _seeing_ me isn't going to save you." The stranger mocked.

Lunelema's grip tightened around Opulema. Mama didn't like this man. Opulema didn't like him either. A few seconds of ominous silence filled the space between the two, before the intruder spoke again.

"So, you like ninja huh? I can tell you _all_ about them." His eyes caught Opulema's and the world stood still. She felt an overwhelming sense of pain and terror seeping into her mind; every drop of blood turning to ice as those malicious, hateful eyes bore down upon her. Opulema felt herself losing herself, until she heard her mother's tearful cry.

"Stop It! Please, just...go away." She cried.

"Go away? I can't do that. We had an arrangement my dear. I simply came to check how my experiment was doing." He laughed.

"Shut Up! Don't you speak of her like _that_!" Lunelema retorted.

"Mama, he's scaring me -"

"Awww, the poor thing's shaking. How pitiful! And to think how powerful she _could've_ been." What was this scary man talking about? Was he talking about _her_?

"Opulema is fine here, there's no need for _you_." Lunelema spat, disgust etched across her face.

"How ungrateful! Lest we forget my dear, it was _you_ who came to me, _you _who begged me to do all of this to her, and _I _want my payment!" Any pretence of patience he had worn was now gone, only demonic wrath was emitting from him now.

Lunelema stood slowly.

"Mama..."

A tear fell from her mother's pure eyes.

"I'm sorry Opulema, for everything. Just remember, I always loved you, and this isn't your fault." She paced forwards towards the man, who had composed himself.

"You'll make an excellent experiment my dear. And as for _you_," He glared back at the girl, "How does it feel to know your dear mother stole those eyes of yours, all for herself?"

Opulema gasped as Lunelema dashed forwards to hit him. In a flash, she was on the floor, heavily wounded and blood streaming from her face.

"You little retch! How Dare you even Think of Touching Me!?" His face twisted with rage, a sight that shook Opulema to the bone, as the last statement sunk in. Mama _stole_ my eyes!?

"You _were_ a gift from the Sage, but Mama didn't want you to have all that power, so she asked me to take it from you, and give it to her, you see." Nothing he was saying was making any sense to her.

Moving forwards slightly, the man stood on the neck of Lunelema, who let out a piercing scream.

"Your Mama couldn't handle you being so special, so she took those little moons of yours and kept them all for herself." He laughed.

"You're lying!" Opulema cried, confused by everything he was saying; was he making it up, but then why had Mama started to go with him?

"You swore you'd never tell, you little snake!" Shouted Lunelema, beneath his foot.

Leaning down low to her ear, he hissed; "A snake is a snake my dear, what did you expect? Besides, I don't see what fuss is about? It's not like she was a Jinjuriki or anything. If she was then it wouldn't have been just me creeping around your house. Those _monsters_ wearing the red cloud would've been far worse to her than I've been." He twiddled the ring on his middle finger as he said this.

"Please, please just leave her alone." Lunelema begged. The man sighed before picking her up.

"Very well, but I still think she'd have been an interesting prospect had we left the powers in her. I'll make do with seeing what they did to you." He then held her arm as the two vanished. Before disappearing, Opulema saw her mother's eyes one more time, she saw_ her _eyes, her warmth, vanish.

Following the kidnapping, Opulema didn't bother to pay any attention to what transpired around her, just gripping onto a few words. She felt alone; her father couldn't help her, he didn't know. He didn't see her eyes the way _she _did. They were gone, forever. She didn't cry, why bother? There was no light, no warmth, no moon to cry to. It was strange, but it felt as though when her mother left, she lost that warmth, that comfort. Retreating to her room, or any void she could find where her father couldn't find her, she found herself attempting to replace that warmth, through anger. The heat of her rages and tantrums couldn't cradle her the way her mother's mystical gaze could, but the heat of the moment did, for a small time, make her forget that pain.

She soon found that no one would accept her anger at losing her mother, so she'd little right to act out on anger anymore. People would tell her to _move on_, why would they want to push her back into that abyss the snake man had created for her? She lashed out at them, fearing to feel nothing again. These fits of rage spilled over into her school life. She found that they didn't want her there because of it. Nobody understood. On occasion she would catch her Father's eyes; she saw he was broken since the snake man came, and would wave her off with money. She'd fill her rooms with toys, clothes and furniture, only to bring it all back down again. She heard them call her a spoilt brat, throwing tantrums when she couldn't get her way. They hated her. That was good. It gave her an excuse to lash out, an excuse to vent her anger at the snake man so much that she'd forget him, forget her mother, forget those moon eyes – _her_ moon eyes.

One night she heard her father in his office. She didn't remember him entertaining guests this evening. Tiptoeing onto the balcony, she could faintly hear what he was saying.

"Now I hear he was one of _you_!" She heard anger in his voice, like she'd never heard.

"Please, sir, compose yourself. We've done everything in our power to apprehend him but with all due respect, this is out of our...jurisdiction."

"Jurisdiction, what the hell does that mean!? You're Shinobi aren't you!? You're 'power' seems pretty pitiful if you can't even get one of your own men."

Shinobi, like what Mama spoke of. Heroes who use magic powers to help people. Why didn't she think of it before? They'd rescue Mama from the Snake Man. She paced forward two steps to get a better listen, why was Father being so rude? They needed the Shinobi's help to find Mama.

"That's what I get for employing roaches like yourselves; crawling about the trees like insects, preying on the innocent. I bet you sent him here to take her, so we'd pay you to get her back."

"Please, sir, He left our Village long ago, but an investigation here could be more hazardous than you know." The responding voice was trying to calm him.

"I'd heard you Leaf-morons were half decent, turns out you're no better scum than those savages in Kirigakure."

Opulema had lived long enough to hear of a _bad_ place in her country, called Kirigakure, and if you got lost in the mist there, you'd never escape. Why was he comparing the Shinobi with the monsters that lived there?

"It is because of the Kiri that we can't conduct a proper investigation. Them finding out Konoha was snooping around so close to their village and they'd see it as an act of war!" The voice was getting more heated. Was the Shinobi scared of Kirigakure too?

"So you'll do nothing!?" Father sounded slightly desperate, his bravado clearly didn't work.

"The Hokage – or any other Kage for that matter – would not permit an investigation here, regardless of the price; one missing woman isn't worth another war."

"Then tell Kiriagkure why you're here, tell them I called for you."

Creeping ever slower, Opulema reached her father's office, the door still ajar. The window was open with a figure sitting on the windowsill. He wore a black uniform with gray armour covering his chest and parts of his arms and legs. He had auburn hair behind a porcelain animal mask. She at first found him quite amusing, but she felt a foreboding sense of power from his figure. He was constantly staring out into the distance of the window, whilst her father stood before another man dress in the same outfit. He was standing with his back to the door; she could see his tall, spiky silver hair. This was the Shinobi he was talking to.

"I understand your concern for your wife, but doing that would buy you no sympathy from them. They'd ask why you came to us first. They'd take any information regarding a Sannin like him and conclude you were harbouring him. The last thing you want to do is let them know _anything_ happened."

"So we just sit here, and pretend that monster – _your_ monster – didn't steal my wife away."

The Shinobi at the window didn't say anything, but he knew _all too well_ how bad this looked for the client's wife; for her sake, he hoped that lunatic had ended her life quickly.

"Sir we will do all that we can, but understand the gravity of us simply being here could very well put your family in more danger than you are in now."

With that the Shinobi turned away from her father to reveal he too wore a porcelain mask.

"You-Y-You know why he took her, d-don't you?" Her father accused.

"We really can't speak of this anymore. We'll inform you of any updates on your wife's whereabouts when we find some." With that the Shinobi went to leave. Feeling this was her fleeting chance to plead with them too, she raced forwards to the door and burst into the office. The Shinobi in the window reacted first. She had no idea how it happened, but she was stopped in mid-run. Looking down, she saw what could only be described as tree roots entangling her in place, these roots stemming from the arm of the Shinobi in the window. The other Shinobi nodded and the roots recoiled back into the arm as if they never existed. She had mixed emotions. Fear and excitement. They really were magic, like Mama said!

"Senpai, how did you not sense her outside the room?" The tree man asked.

"I thought that was your job. Take it easy next time, you nearly crushed her." Waved off the Silver-haired Shinobi. His associate nodded before both leapt from the window into the darkness outside.

"Wait! Please help Mama!" She cried, dashing to the window.

Her father awkwardly wrapped her in his arms. "I'm sorry my dear, that you had to hear that. I miss her too."

He walked her back to bed, grumbling how useless those Shinobi were. They weren't very heroic like her mother had said, that was for sure. As she drifted closer to sleep that night, it occurred to her that Father had said the snake man was one of _them_. Was he right about the Shinobi, would they do nothing?

Years had past since that night, and Opulema drowned out much of this in the superficial lifestyle that came with someone of her social stature. She'd all but forgotten the Shinobi abandoning her and her father, and only kept up distain for them because of it. Her anger had become second nature, and instinctively pushing people away, antagonising them was how she felt a release from the pain that kept dragging her soul back to that void. It wasn't until she'd gazed upon those eyes again that she knew why she was always so upset. Neji's eyes, they were similar her mothers, no, they exactly like her mothers. She'd only just noticed it now. Had her mother and Neji been related?

Hastening her pace, she finally caught up to the marching Neji.

'Great,' he thought to himself, 'Naruto and Sai's plan isn't working. She's concerned, but she isn't put off by my change in character.'

"Neji-Kun! Neji-Kun! I have to ask you something!" She called.

"What Know-er, I mean ask away! I will answer your youthful question with a passionate answer!" He laughed.

'Mental note,' he thought, 'stop using youthful and passionate in every sentence, it's a little overboard.'

"It's about my mother. Neji-Kun, is there any chance you knew her?" She asked.

Neji was taken aback by this question, and thus forgot his charade.

"Your mother? Where did this come from? Er, what was her name?" Neji found it ludicrous that she'd ask this, assuming that she and her family never went to Konoha.

"It's your eyes, they're just too similar to my mothers. I thought maybe it's a rare trait, I've never seen anyone else with eyes like yours and my mothers."

Neji composed himself, feeling the Lee impersonation wouldn't do the story of his family's heritage any justice.

"I'm a part of the Ninja Clan or family called Hyuga. There are many clans across the world, but the most of the more powerful clans originate within Konoha Village; my clan being one of them. What sets us Huyga apart from other Shinobi is our Byakugan -"

"Byakguan? Didn't you say something like that when you took on those thieves?" She enquired further.

"Yes, its a Kekkei Genkai only members of the Huyga -"

"Cacky Genky? Is that some sort of drink?" She laughed, resulting in a vein of annoyance to crop up on Neji's head.

"Er, no actually. It is what we Shinobi refer to as a bloodline trait, a special skill passed down through our family, a part of our DNA. It is a Dojutsu," he noticed she was about to interrupt, "Er a visual jutsu, that is, it is a skill that your eyes use. The Byakugan allows me to see almost everything around me, plus the intensity of the power is such I can follow one's nervous system within one's body.

"Because of the possibilities available to anyone who could get their hands on our Byakugan's power, it's a skill we keep guard in secret. Therefore the head of our Clan would need to know of every Byakugan user, and since there was never a mention of a member of our Clan living outside the village, and given that _you _haven't inherited our Byakugan eyes, then I'd have to say she has no connection to me."

Opulema was slightly heartbroken. She'd never stopped to really look at Neji before now. He was handsome, yes. But why was he here? He was on orders. He cared for her as little as those two Shinobi did in Father's Office. But his eyes, they definitely were her mother's eyes. No, they definitely were her eyes, according to the Snake Man. Feeling the pain come gushing back up to her soul, Opulema had two choices; stop now and send Neji away, allowing her pain to seep away her very soul, or she would continue on to the festival, and try her hardest to ignore all the facts that blackmailing him wasn't going to work. She chose the latter.

About a day's away, Hinata paced through the forests at top speed. Miles behind, Ino and Sakura too were coursing through the trees, whilst exchanging taunts and threats, so much so they didn't notice Lee speed past them. Shino, trying to avoid hurting the two Kunoichi could do nothing but keep up with them and hope to calm them down without resorting to his insects.

Glancing behind him, he didn't expect to see his other comrades keeping up the rear, nor did they expect to see him.

However, a silent understanding (or misunderstanding) was formed here; Shino was under the impression the Hokage ordered them to help round up the three Kunoichi, therefore, he felt no obligation to stop them, likewise, Naruto and the others thought Shino was chasing Lee in similar hopes to calm him.

Further back Shikamaru wasn't quick enough to get into Shino's earshot, and thus had to only wonder why his fellow Gatekeeper didn't just turn and capture Naruto, Kiba, Choji and Sai first.

If the silent misunderstanding kept up much longer, Shikamaru would find most of his Konoha 12 all the way in the Land of Lightning.

**So how was that? I felt Opulema's back-story would help show why she's so rude sometimes, plus it helps with another FanFiction I'm getting ready to write. The next chapter will be up very soon this time, so keep reading!**


	7. Arriving in Style

**Hi Again! Had lost this chapter so I had to re-write. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Again, I don't own Naruto or anything in the series, except the OCs and the town mentioned here.**

Stands upon stands selling jewellery and souvenirs paved the path of Gurumarasu Town; for this was the third day of the annual Fashion Festival that brought in celebrities from every nation. Tourists couldn't walk down the neatly paved sidewalks – that were embedded with stars – without brushing shoulders with Feudal Lords and Princesses. Everyone in Gurumarasu was someone.

Hordes of screaming fan-girls would crowd around outside the seven-star hotels in hopes of seeing their favourite singer, preferably topless and slouching in that 'bad-ass' way. Models, whom were above social conversation and conversed through their assistants lay seductively along the glistening beach. They would eat at stalls setup for ice-cream, which was extracted from the finest of bovine specimens and hand-churned in the Land of Snow, escorted here by armed guards holding the refrigerator.

The shops were in overload; hauling out whatever dresses, belts, bags or shoes they feel is just _about_ to go out of fashion, but they can still pass it off as fashionable clothing and therefore can charge whatever they please. Had this been Konoha, only a handful of Kunoichi would be gullible enough to fall for this business strategy. Here, purses full of money attached to dim-witted shoppers were congregating by the hundreds.

All were talking of the new fashion show, Futoi Teinousha – world renowned designer, was unveiling his new range of clothing, and it was top secret as to what style he'd chosen for the next year. Nevertheless, the main show wasn't for another day, and only the classiest of the celebs were bestowed the honour of attending. One such honoured guest was Opulema. Her father had long been a friend of Futoi's, regularly paying for much of the expenses that came with hosting shows such as these.

Upon arriving at the outskirts in the glamorous town, Neji could feel the insane levels of heat that radiated in sky, air and ground. Gulping at the vast amount of girls strolling in bikinis, Neji sighed: "I don't think I'm in Konoha anymore..."

An upbeat Opulema, adamant that she would put the feelings she'd had the previous few days behind her, quickly linked her arm around Neji's back, pulling him in hopes he'd finally dropped the facade of an idiot.

"That's right Neji-Kun, we're not in Konoha now! This place is great! Come on, let's go to the beach!" For the first time in days, she was leading, pulling both of his arms.

Neji couldn't help but submit to her demands anymore. Why both pretending to be Lee or Gai Sensei? He was here already; she wasn't going to dump him. The escorts sighed in union and agreed they would take the entire luggage to the hotel they'd booked before the journey.

As they passed each street, more and more obnoxious and vain girls and boys pointed and laughed at Neji's attire.

"Oh my god! How embarrassing!" One would laugh.

"I know, I wish he would just _die _or something..." Pouted another, feeling Neji's clothes had physically hurt her.

"Eeew, she let's her boyfriend leave home in _that_!?"

Veins could be seen emerging atop Opulema's and Neji's forehead – both were asking the same question, why did he wear that stuff to begin with?

Hinata was the first to arrive. Taking only a moment to fix her now wind-swept hair, Hinata noted the intense heat, sighed and paced forwards, glancing around the immediate area in hopes of catching a glimpse of her cousin. If she caught him soon enough, she could still make it look like he's her boyfriend. Just as she was about to head further forwards, she was distracted by an oncoming storm of fists as two more Kunoichi arrived _in style_.

If Sakura and Ino looked pretty poor before they departed from the Village, then they were a sight to behold now. Scratches and bruises populated their body; their hair would take little more than a few hours before it could again see the light of day, and their clothing had been so badly damaged in their fighting that it stunk of sweat and was unfashionably revealing. Indeed, if the crowds had mocked Neji, they'd stone these two for even daring to step foot in this town.

Panting from exhaustion the two seemed to have given up their bout for the time being, and simply lay huddled on the ground. Hinata approached cautiously.

"Er, a-are you two okay?" She enquired sweetly.

"Hinata!? What are you doing here!?" They both screamed in unison.

"Oh, w-well um, It-It's a long story you see...Neji-Sama needed someone t-to act as his girlfriend and -"

"I know, what's why I'm here. Now where's your cousin?" Sakura had gained a second wind and was on her feet and diligently searching for Neji, or at least that is what she wanted the other two to believe, in reality, she just wanted to find the beach, regardless of her current appearance.

"Are you insane!? I've not dragged myself across that wilderness just so _you_ get to be the dummy girlfriend here! I'm the one staying!" Ino roared, making Hinata squeal from the loud noise.

"You ready for round two, pig?" Sakura challenged, raising her fists to continue the vendetta.

"P-Please Stop You Two!" Hinata begged. Her plan on helping Neji certainly didn't include her two friends knocking each other unconscious. How had the two even known that Neji needed someone to pose as his girlfriend, and travel here?

Her musings were interrupted by a bolt of green lightning that seemed to have torn a hole through gravity and down the street aimlessly into the town, where several smashes and screams could already be heard in response to it.

"Wow, L-Lee-Kun can run _really_ fast." Hinata commented, before trying to pull Sakura off of Ino. Once removing the struggling blossom-haired ninja, she saw something about Ino that surprised her.

"Er, Ino-Sama, y-your hair is -"

"I Know! She did it!" She thrust her finger into Sakura's face.

"Oh get over yourself! Like any guy would look at you twice anyway..." Sakura laughed.

"Er, well, I wasn't talking a-about your bald patch – but that _is_ pretty horrific," Ino shot a glare at Hinata upon hearing this, causing the Hyuga to jump back in defence, "I-I-I mean I was talking about those insects in it."

Silence ensured for a moment, followed by a screech of such momentous proportions that it would awaken the dead.

"Get them out! Get them out! Get them out! Get them out! Get them out! GET THEM OUT!!!" Ino squealed as she hopped on the spot, while Hinata furiously tried to remove the insects humanely.

"She even squeals like a pig -" Sakura laughed quietly.

"This is no time Sakura-Sama!" Hinata moaned, feeling the heat begin to get to her. She hadn't anticipated how it would be here, her Kamino was certainly too much.

Glancing at one of the insects as she removed it, Hinata saw a distinct trait in its exoskeleton.

"Huh, it's one of Shino-Kun's..."

"SHINO I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Ino declared; her eyes ablaze with determination.

"I had to do something to catch up to you two." He responded effortlessly, emerging from the trees to the three Kunoichi's surprise.

"What are you doing here!?" Sakura cried, "You're not here for the fashion shows obviously!"

This was true. Shino wasn't on the cusp of fashion by any means, plus the size of the coat and hood he donned was surely causing him to become delirious with the lack of water. Sakura, like Naruto, wasn't tasteful around Shino, and had forgotten how easily offended he was.

"I thought I looked cool..." He bowed his head down, and the girls saw a speck of water drop down his barely visible cheek, though they weren't sure if it was a tear or a bead of sweat.

"Er, sorry Shino, I didn't mean to cause offence, it's just weird to see you here too. Are Team Kurenai on a mission here?" Sakura asked looking at Hinata and Shino.

"No actually, I'm here to bring you three back to the village, you passed my gate without a permit to leave. The Hokage'll be pissed."

A bolt of fear shot through the three of them. In their haste to arrive here, they'd completely forgotten to even make excuses for leaving the village. Shino was right; all that awaited the three upon their return was severe punishment.

"All right, let's go, this place is too hot for -" Shino then became crushed.

Atop of him was the tangled wreck of Naruto, Sai, Choji and Kiba, with Akamaru scampering coolly on top of the mound, before barking and going up to Hinata to lick her cheek.

The arrival had even knocked enough sense into Sakura and Ino whom couldn't care less about the fight now.

"She sent five Shinobi to capture us!? Oh No! She must think we've gone renegade!" Ino cried.

"She always knew we liked Sasuke, maybe she thinks we've gone to join him!" Sakura's head was in full-throttle, constructing more and more terrifying images of having to confront Lady Tsunade. She just hoped her end would be quick and painless at the hands of her Sannin Sensei.

Hinata could only tremble; she only wanted to help her cousin, she'd just started to earned the respect of her father too, and now her life was ruined.

"Owww! Shino, watch where you're going!" Kiba groaned, pushing Sai off of him. The five started to climb back up to their feet.

"Where the hell are we?" Choji asked, wiping a line of sweat off of his head.

"It's the town of Gurumarasu, in the land of Lightning." Came another voice from behind them all. Emerging from the shadows as cool as they come, Shikamaru walked past all of them with his hands still in his pockets.

"Oh, you've decided to come help us too Shikamaru! I thought it'd be too 'troublesome' for someone like you!" Laughed Naruto, gripping his friend in a headlock, totally destroying any sense of coolness Shikamaru had held in the scene.

"Guys we surrender! Please, we'll go back to the village, just don't harm us!" the three girls begged, much to the confusion of their Shinobi comrades.

"We weren't gonna _do_ anything, what are you talking about?" Naruto scratched the side of his face with his finger (while still holding Shikamaru's head), as Kiba looked down on the three with utter bewilderment.

"Have either of you three decided who is going to be Neji-Chan's girlfriend?" Asked Sai, responding to their grovelling with a smile.

Shikamaru had already had enough of this. Pushing Naruto off of him, He marhc forwards and turned to his friends.

"What's going on? Hinata, you first!" He shouted, turning all heads to focus on him.

"E-er, w-well Sai-Kun had told me t-that Neji-Sama needed h-help convincing this girl he couldn't g-go out with her, and so I-I was asked t-to come here a-and pose as his g-girlfriend..."Hinata's voice broke off, she'd just noticed Naruto hadn't taken his eyes off of her cleavage and fainted with the embarrassment of it all.

"Shino, wake her up – You two, why'd you leave the village?" Shikamaru pointed as Sakura and Ino.

"We, well we were asked the same thing by Naruto," Began Sakura.

"Yeah, and we couldn't decide which of us should go, so we both left." Finished Ino.

Shino and Naruto were both by Hinata, producing fans from god knows where and wafting cool air onto her face – Naruto thought her collapse was due to the intense heat.

"You mean you two fought and raced each other here." Choji groaned, as the two girls exchanged looks of embarrassment equal to Hinata's.

"Right, you four mowed me down when you left the village, so this better be good." Shikamaru growled.

"Sai and I were on our way to stop Ino and Sakura, but then we met Naruto and Kiba..." Choji began.

"Yeah, we'd seen Lee storming out of the gate in a fury about something, and we set out to calm him down." Kiba explained.

"Where is Lee?" Shikamaru glanced around, only now becoming aware he was missing one youthful member of his gang.

Hinata stirred slightly at this question, "I saw him run past us before; he went into the town now."

"Hey you guys, you don't think it's Neji he's chasing after? He may have heard he was impersonating him and took it the wrong way." Naruto asked Sakura, Ino and Sai.

"I'm sorry, he's impersonating _Lee_?" Kiba asked, stifling a laugh.

"This I've _got _to see!" Choji didn't even try to stifle his, he was doubled over.

"Oh, trust me guys; you'll never look at him in the same way again!" giggled Ino.

"That's enough! Why is Neji acting like Lee in the first place? He's one guy who never liked to be that...physical...in public." Shikamaru asked Naruto.

"Before we came up with the fake girlfriend idea, Sai read in a book that girls would be put off by weird personalities in boys, so we made him pretend to be Bushy-Brows because we thought she'd not like it." Naruto couldn't comprehend the idiocy of the plan.

"Did he not think for one second that maybe just _telling_ her straight that he didn't like her would work?" Shikamaru slapped his forehead in annoyance.

"So, let me get this straight. Us ten – including Lee – have just left our village without permission, so we could come here to this resort because Neji is having girl trouble. Am I right?" Shikamaru's voice became louder. The group had never seen him so angry.

They all held their breaths, waiting for the roaring to begin that they'd become so accustomed to by their Jounin Sensei. But it never came. Shikamaru just sighed, turned his back to them and walked to the town.

"Well, it can't be helped. Rounding Lee up is gonna be troublesome, so I'll leave it to you guys. I'm hitting the beach for a little nap. Wake me when you're done." His voice was as carefree as usual. Of course, Shikamaru couldn't care less about these orders, he just wanted to sleep.

"Where does that leave us?" Kiba asked.

"Well if the gatekeeper has given you an order outside the walls of the village, I guess you could say you're not violating any rules...so you're all okay." Shino explained, before following Shikamaru down the path.

"Where are you going?" Naruto called, holding Hinata whom was still too weak to stand, and, if he continued to grip her, she would be unlikely to do so for a while.

"To find a shady spot to relax, my insects can't stand this sunlight. Call me if you need me." He waved.

"Well, er, good luck!" Both Ino and Sakura giggled before racing down the path past the two Shinobi and towards the beach.

"They made up fast!" Sai remarked.

"Yeah! I guess now they don't have to compete to get here, they're both fine. I think, though, that they haven't had time to consider how they look." Choji responded.

"Well, what are we gonna do about Lee?" Kiba asked, petting Akamaru, who was sniffing Hinata in interest as she continued to lay in Naruto's arms.

"We should split into two groups! Akamaru and I can track down Lee's scent, and Choji and Naruto; you two are the best suited to pinning him down." Kiba then turned to Hinata.

"I want you and Sai to go find Neji, and warn him Lee may be on the war-path. Sai, you can send us any updates with your scrolls, okay?" She and Sai nodded. Arising, Naruto still stared at Hinata.

"Oh, um, N-Naruto-Kun, d-do you like it?" She asked timidly.

"Yeah, you look great!" He laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"We don't have time for talk! Let's move!" Choji roared, as he Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru sprinted off into town.

"A thousand apologies fair lady! I was simply in a rush and -" Lee began.

"This is a designer jacket, you little freak!" Screamed a frumpy old woman, who had the misfortune of crossing the road when Lee came storming into town.

"Please, allow me to make it up to you by paying for..." Lee reached for his wallet, blissfully unaware of the price of such a designer jacket; three times as much as he earns in a year.

Just then, screams could be heard, causing Lee to turn with fiery ambition in his eyes, expecting to see a horde of villainous types marching down the street. Instead he saw some air-brushed actor in the latest romantic comedy walking with his shirt undone revealing his toned and tanned chest, and the screams belonged to a growing crowd of girls desperate to meet him.

His charms were so influential, that Lee turned back to the woman to find she too had run over to greet the actor.

"Er, I guess she is okay now. Anyway, I've no time to waste here, I must find my adversary and claim Passionate justice upon his beaten form!" Lee looked on to the roasting sun, thinking Gai-Sensei would be proud. Wiping way his tears, Lee dashed off towards the beach, passing a portly man who wore many rings and gold chains. The old man lifted his sunglasses and stroked his grey beard.

"Like that suit," He spoke to himself, walking down the path; he turned again, "I like that suit a lot."

**Well, for one reason or another, I've managed to get the gang really out of their comfort zone now. Next chapter; Lee finally finds Neji... don't forget to review!**


	8. The Real Him

**Hi again, my FanFiction friends! The story is leading up to it's epic climax soon, but for now sit back, and enjoy some Konoha madness!**

**Once again, I've no ownership to the Naruto Series, except the OCs**

"What...is...this!?" Naruto stuttered.

He, Choji and Kiba had separated throughout the town, in search of Lee. However, Naruto had found it increasingly difficult to maintain his focus on the task at hand with so many bizarre distractions dotted around Gurumarasu. This particular distraction was a new clothing line being unveiled in a nearby retail store. It had caught his eye – and not for the right reasons. Many rich, young men and women were fighting to get into the store as the mannequins in the windows revealed what they should buy.

Naruto wouldn't have paid it any attention, but such a clothing range as ridiculous as this had lured his attention from finding Bushy Brows.

Sticking out like a sore thumb, Naruto noticed some shoppers leaving the store already dressed in their new garments, and had the ignorance to laugh at _him_ for his total lack of style.

"What is he wearing!?" One laughed.

"Don't stare at people like that, it only encourages them." The companion warned, desperate to avoid eye-contact with the irritated Shinobi, hoping the fashion-disaster would go away.

"Good plan, maybe if we don't look at it, it'll disappear." A third giggled, carrying mounds of bags filled with clothing from the new range.

"You guys are judging _me_!? Look at what you're wearing!" Naruto screams.

The three ignored him and continued on their merry way. Naruto squinted his eyes in confusion, these fashion freaks were weird. Sighing, he decided to move on. As he passed the shop window, shaking his head in disbelief, two younger shoppers walked past the window and read the banner.

'AKATSUKI SHEEK: BECAUSE SOMETIMES ITS GOOD TO LOOK BAD'

"Oh my god, I have to have it!" They both shrieked and dashed into the store.

* * *

Only a few blocks away, Kiba was having a similarly bad time in carrying out the plan. He initially wished for him and Akamaru to survey the area separately to cover more ground – he was confident enough that either of the two weren't in any danger of Lee, so he felt comfortable for either of them to confront him alone.

This turned out to be a mistake. For months on end, Kiba had been in and out of the hospital after minor injuries on his missions, whilst taking his faithful hound to the vet on frequent occasions to ensure he was in top condition. On each visit to either medical establishment, Kiba would usually have to linger in the waiting lounge for a small period of time.

He would assume the same routine he always did: he would slouch in the nearest deserted seat, groan about having to wait so long (despite it being three minutes - miraculously he'd say this right on the third minute _every_ time), he would peer at the other people in the room and hit on the nearest pretty girl with his houndish ninja charm, get rejected, eat a sandwich and resort to taking a look at the reading material available to him.

He would scan the magazine rack and pull out whatever manga he could find, the more bloodthirsty the better. However, a little guilty pleasure of Kiba's (and most men, for that matter) was to have a look at what the fairer sex favoured to read. If the room was particularly quiet he'd sneak a quick peek in section of glamour and fashion magazines. Flicking through the articles, he would tut to himself about how ridiculous he found the content, though he would continue on; taking serious interest in the anonymous letters from confused young women whom were certain they were in love.

It was on one of these days that Kiba had picked one of these magazines and saw a page folded down by the previous reader. Curious to see what they were looking at, he opened the page and read the article; entitled 'TOP TEN TIPS FOR ACCESSORISING YOUR POOR-LOOKING POOCH'. Kiba read on in disbelief.

_We all know dogs look a little dull on their own; why not give them their own leather jacket – for perfectionists have one emblazoned with Hound Dog in diamond_

_After huge success in 'Top Ten Tips For Accessorising Your Boring Baby' You cannot underestimate the power of ear-piercings, just think how cute your pup will look with that extra bling!_

_The latest fragrance 'Scooby from Gucci' for 20,000 Ryou is the only scent you'll want your dog to know_

He had seen enough. People treated their dogs like this!? Throwing the magazine to one side, he was adamant that nothing like that would happen to his ninja hound. He was wrong. It turns out he was blissfully unaware that the publishers of that magazine were stationed in this town. Turning down the high-street, Kiba did note that there were plenty of scantily clad women roaming the streets, but couldn't help but note the red blood clouds highlighted on their bikinis and hot-pants.

"Where have I seen that before?" He mused. However, he never found the answer as he walked face-first into a large white object.

"Aka...maru?" He gasped.

Before him stood his faithful companion, wearing a pair of golden sunglasses, and struggling to walk properly with the ridiculous amounts of bangles and bracelets that had been placed on his legs and tail. Akamaru gave a happy bark – he didn't seem to mind the look. Kiba walked around his dog, and nearly fainted as he saw his back (looking shockingly like a Hinata whom had found Naruto lying naked in her chambers). Someone had shaved in the phrase '_Bad to the Bone_' – Kiba was livid.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?" He roared, brandishing a Kunai and ready to kill.

"See here, ladies and gentlemen. I believe we've found the shameful owner of this adorable wittle pooch!"

Kiba turned, the will of fire blazing in his eyes to see a crowd of reporters and a blonde woman addressing them with a pair of scissors and a selection of accessories and clothes.

"Inspired by Mr. Teinousha's work with animals, I have made this icky dog into a noble hound – the envy of his canine peers." She gleefully declared.

Intent to kill had left Kiba as the crowd applauded her 'valuable contribution to society'. He noted that there were indeed many dogs present, all wagging their tails at blinged-up Akamaru (he was even sure the familiar pug face of Pakkun within the crowd).

Turning back to the culprit of this heinous crime, Kiba regained some composure.

"Where do you get off messing with other people's dogs!?" He yelled.

"Excuse me!? Messing! I was saving!" She retorted.

"Saving!? From what!?"

She turned to the cameras, and poured tears, "From a life of disgust, I had to save this grotesque mutt from its own horrible appearance."

Kiba didn't know why, but this statement also got a round of applause.

Akamaru barked again, a signal of thanks to his fashion designer. Kiba turned back to his dog, even more bewildered by the idea that he didn't try and stop the makeover. It was then that he saw why Akamaru was so happy with it. Many top models had already arrived to see the animal makeover special, and were introducing their pampered young dogs to the Ninja Hound. Akamaru had possible mates left, right and centre.

"Oh great, now even my dog is getting more luck with girls than me!" Kiba growled.

* * *

Stopping by a nearby store, Opulema was adamant that Neji finally lose those ridiculous clothes.

"Come on, we're getting you some beach-wear – oooh, '_because sometimes its good to be bad'_... what's that?" She asked, reading a nearby sign whilst in mid-sentence.

"What!?" Neji asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Come on, this store has the best selection for hunks like you."

Neji sighed. His plan was a failure. No matter how hard he tried on the journey here, Opulema wasn't going to give up on him, and just as he was beginning to warm up for Tenten. As his 'girlfriend' pulled him throughout the store, grabbing various shorts and t-shirts as she went, he weighed up his options. He could run; knowing full well Opulema would exact revenge not only on him but all of Konoha, whom in turn would regard him as a Missing-nin and force him to live the rest of his life as an exile. The other was to accept Opulema's advances. He recognized she was a beautiful woman, rich and at times she was even kind, especially when reflecting on her mother.

But none of this felt right. He didn't love her, and somehow he knew he never would. The only thing that kept him from retorting to her obnoxious attitude was his phenomenal composure and the fact he slightly pitied her. He was also sure she wasn't really in love with him. She fell for a heroic figure, effortlessly fighting those that threatened her. She was in love with that noble, selfless and courageous figure of the Shinobi. He found it ironic, but he began to imagine how different this all would be if it had not been him that saved her, but Lee – for he was one of the only ninja he knew that truly had those qualities.

Neji's thoughts were interrupted as he was pulled over to the changing rooms.

"Now try these on." Opulema ordered, still wearing the vain of frustration that appeared when the others mocked her in the street.

"I assume I've little choice in the matter." He sighed being pushed into the booth. Shutting the curtain, Neji finally relieved himself from the green garments and tried on the first pair of shorts.

"How does it look?" He heard her call from beyond the booth. Admiring himself in the mirror, Neji did admit he looked good like this. He had the body to strut his stuff topless.

As he bent down to pick up one of the T-shirts, he looked up to see Opulema had entered the booth, and was right behind him.

"Now you look a lot better without that jumpsuit, Neji-Kun." She purred, leaning over to his ear. He felt tense, he didn't expect this.

As he stood back up, she manoeuvred to the side, positioning herself so that they were inches apart as she slid a leg between his thighs and linked her arms around his neck, he gulped.

"Oh, Neji-Kun. This heat is really getting to me. I need some way to get rid of all these crazy thoughts in my head." She moaned, barely a whisper, yet he caught every syllable. He noted that something down below stirred as she sighed into his shoulder.

"Er, er, er, d-do you th-think we s-should be d-doing this..." he stuttered, to which she let out a playful little giggle.

"Let's just...see what happens, 'kay?" she smiled, gazing at him with her eyes half-lidded. Neji felt ashamed of himself. As a professional Shinobi, he thought his training had put him above such base seduction as this, yet here he was: a teenager unable to control his hormones.

"Why don't we remove that big, heavy old headband of yours, huh?" She slowly undid his headband, never breaking eye contact with him. He couldn't think straight; otherwise he would have stopped her right there.

As the headband dropped lightly to the floor, her seduction tactics stopped.

"W-what is that?" She asked, confusion now written across her face.

The cursed mark, he thought. Stepping back at the sign, Opulema noted Neji didn't look the type to get a tattoo, especially not on his forehead. Plus, she couldn't help but feel a horrific sense of foreboding just looking at it.

"I-it's something the head family of the Hyuga put on the branch family members at a young age. Sort of...a way of telling who serves who." He didn't feel the need to burden her with the more heinous facts that come with the mark.

"Branch family?" She asked.

"Yes, our Clan is lead by the Head Family, but I'm not born to them; I'm like a servant, or a guardian to them." He still felt contempt at speaking of this, even after these three years, his pride as a genius conflicted with the humility of being an irrelevant piece of the clan.

Neji felt the sharp edge of silence growing between them. Opulema saw the frustration in his face: her big, glorious Shinobi had a history, one she wasn't sure she wanted to hear.

"Er, I'll just take some of these clothes and buy them now." She laughed, attempting to break the tension, as Neji bowed and picked up his headband, before looking in the mirror, at the mark. He threw a fist at the mirror, shattering it. Sighing as he examined his hand, it didn't seem damaged, he thought two things.

Firstly, the mark had scared Opulema in a way Lee's antics never could – he had ironically sabotaged his 'relationship' without even doing anything. Secondly; he realised that the last mirror that broke signalled Opulema's arrival. What bad luck was in store for him after shattering this one?

* * *

Amidst the bustling anticipation for the main fashion show, dozens of young and ambitious designers had stationed themselves in the town, hoping to find some creative inspiration for their new line. A young P.A. to one of these designers paced down the street in a panic. Her boss was always temperamental, and without any stores holding stock for art equipment, it meant their time here would be cut short.

Unless she could find more materials so her boss could continue his designs, she'd be fired for sure. Weaving through the crowd to every craft store along the beach line, she stopped only for a moment to note how hideous the passing young blonde girl was; walking around with that bald patch and scruffy clothes.

"What a weirdo..." She muttered, before continuing.

A block further down the road, she was again disappointed as the store she visited confessed all the other designers had bought the stock of ink, paint, canvases and brushes.

Feeling despair as she stepped back out to the beach, the P.A. couldn't believe her career was going to be over already. Just then, she saw the back of one young gentleman, and noted he had several brushes sticking out of his bag. Checking the cash she had on her, she acknowledged how desperate she was and went over to try and buy his equipment, even if it bankrupted her.

"Excuse me sir?" She started.

The young and elegant man turned, it was Sai.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Sai asked pleasantly, giving her a beaming smile as he did so. Great, she thought. It was off to a good start.

"I noticed your art equipment sticking out of your bag, you wouldn't happen to be a designer, would you?" she asked.

"No, I'm not." He simply replied, still smiling. She thought he was now a little unnerving.

"Well –er, then would you mind selling me that equipment? My boss really needs more materials and it'll be my head if I don't come up with some."

Sai paused to think. Here was a perfect opportunity to make a new friend outside the Konoha 12, but it came with a price; he'd have to give up his equipment until he returned to the Village and bought more.

He remembered also reading that friends respond well to you giving them things without the need to be repaid – he would try that.

"You do not have to pay me; I will give them to you freely." He beamed. He noted her face glow. Excellent, he thought; the book said the person will be overjoyed at the gesture of kindness.

"Oh my, thank you! At least let me show you to my boss's study, you can hand the stuff to him there." She was saved, plus she didn't lose any cash.

Ten minutes later, the two were in a top-floor studio as the stylish but disgruntled designer was pacing around the room declaring that her tardiness had cost him several great ideas he'd had while she was gone.

Sai entered the room with the now timid P.A. and tried his luck with making yet another friend with this man.

"Who is this!?" The designer barked.

"H-he has designing materials, sir." She explained.

"Let me see!" He ordered, holding out his arm to Sai. He quickly removed his scrolls, ink and brushes and handed them to the designer – let us see if the book was right about every person. Sai had accidentally handed over one of the scrolls he'd already drawn in, to which the designer was examining.

"Huh, you drew this?" He asked.

Sai nodded. He had learnt from Sakura, Naruto, Yamato and Kakashi that a person's interest in his art was always a good indication they at least respected him.

"Not bad! Get over here!" He ordered. Sai followed suit, smiling. He found the situation weird, but then again, all social interaction was alien to him.

"Start adding those styles to these designs! I'll be rich!" The designer shouted. Sai was presented with various designs for dresses, and was instructed to add his own artistic style to complete the look.

"Er, Sir! Shouldn't it be you who designs the dresses, I mean, it's your name above them." Muttered the P.A.

"Shut up and get me a latte, we've just gotta let this boy get on with his work." He laughed to himself.

Sai couldn't help but feel slightly abused, but, hey, the designer seemed to like him at least.

* * *

Along the beach line, Neji was now fitted in an outfit that attracted a lot less negative attention. Opuelma should have been ecstatic about the situation, but seemed a little dazed as the two strolled towards the hotel they were staying at.

Ever since Neji denied any connection with her mother, she felt a sting of similarity between him and the two Shinobi that visited her father. All three of them, they weren't what her mother had described; they were cold, harsh, and were loyal only to their mission, no one else.

She tried to suppress this upon their arrival to Gurumarasu, she tried to make herself believe that Neji was the same person she'd seen in that clearing only days ago. But it was no use. He wasn't this sparkling hero sent from above, looking at that mark upon his head revealed the dark past that lay within.

It was then she realised what this was all about. Her mind had told her this was another fickle attraction (he was very handsome) but the truth was she was keeping up this facade of a spoilt rich girl – even to herself. Her heart told her a different story. All this time, she just wanted _that _hero her mother told her of, one that could truly help her feel the warmth that her mother once gave.

"You seem quiet." Neji commented. He felt he must say something: this silence was one that even he couldn't cope with.

"Oh, it's...nothing. Say..." Opulema began. She stopped walking and turned away from him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Why did you come here?" She felt an idiot even asking this. She already knew the answer.

"..." Neji's eyes could see almost everything, a near 360 degree radius of vision, but for the life of him he couldn't find a place to look.

"Hehe, I...I guess I shouldn't be surprised." It was a good thing she wasn't staring at him, it wasn't often she let herself cry.

Quickly wiping away the stream of tears, she turned and faced him, beaming a cheerful smile.

"Anyway, I'm being stupid. Come on, we've got to head back to the hotel and go over what you need to do tomorrow."

With that she strode on ahead, as Neji followed suit, feeling utterly dejected. His guilt was swelling up within him, he _wished_ he wanted to reach out and comfort her, say something,_ anything_, that would make this girl feel a little better, but he couldn't, it just...wasn't him. A thought then struck him.

Dashing forwards he turned her around to face him. Etching a cheesy grin across his face, he momentarily thought of Gai, Lee and Naruto and held his thumb up in front of her.

"I am here because I have a Passionate loyalty to you and this mission. And nothing can break that!" He declared, sounding more like Lee than ever.

She sighed. Oh well, at least he was trying to be what she wanted.

"Thank you Neji-Kun. Let's just...go back, 'kay." She turned away and walked on. Neji had never felt such a failure before; he took a moment to note how he'd never criticise Naruto or Lee again. He bet if Lee had said that, it would have worked. In fact, had it been Lee, there would be no pretence there at all: he would have meant what he said.

* * *

Across town, said Shinobi Lee was still having little luck in finding the one he sought.

"Where are you Neji?" He sighed out loud. Wandering through the streets, Lee had the sense not to pay attention to the leering and insults that people were saying upon looking at his attire, although he was slightly confused. He always assumed he and Gai-Sensei looked cool.

"Didn't we see some other guy who looked just like that?" He heard one girl ask as he passed them.

"Yeah! God! They should keep these freaks locked up: Running around in their disgusting green jumpsuits."

Lee stopped in his tracks and turned to them. They flinched at the speed in which he moved forwards and confronted them. Fear was written across their faces as they assumed he was about to lash out over their comments.

"You say you saw another dressed like me? Where did you see this man?" He asked; urgency ringing in his voice as adrenaline began to course through his veins. He knew it. His fight with Neji was only moments away.

"Yeah, er, didn't we see him heading for the beach? With a girl?" The first girl asked, desperately signalling for her friend to help in confirmation.

"Oh yeah, yeah, down by the beach. Please don't hurt us." She begged. Lee had turned away already.

"We're really sorry, I actually think it looks hot!" The first girl spoke up, in an effort to charm him.

"I thank you two for your assistance, I wish you a good day!" Lee called as he raced to the beach.

"Wow! You know he _did_ actually look okay..." The second sighed.

Lee zigzagged through the crowd occupying the beach; he could feel it, a bout that would truly stand as a test for his entire career as a Shinobi, a chance to definitively prove hard-work outdid natural talent, a chance to finally feel equal to Neji.

He saw it. A shoulder brushed past the person in front of him. Moving to the side, he saw the figure dressed all in green. He didn't wait, he simply pounced. His strike was true. His opponent was sent flying, and then vanished into thin air.

**OMG! This S**t just got real! Find out what happens to Lee and his opponent in the next (hopefully) thrilling chapter. Don't forget to review now!**


	9. Return of the Green Beast

**Hi again, Ninja Fans! I'm really sorry this took so long to upload, but studying took priority. Anyway, credit to you if you kept with this for this long. **

**Usual disclaimer: You know I don't own the multi-million franchise Naruto by now, don't you? Just read :)**

Lee had to process the event that had just transpired before him. His opponent had simply disappeared after he had made a hit. His instinct as a Shinobi took over, and turned to block just in time as a kick was thrown to his face. The leg belonged to a green clad warrior – but not the one he was looking for.

"I see! A Shadow Clone!" He gasped before throwing his opponent further ahead into a clearing the crowd was making. Some of the pedestrians scurried away, some screamed, but most stood and watched, believing to be a dance.

"Are you sure?" One asked.

"Yeah! They're both doing agile moves; they're both in green tights and look like idiots! Of course they're street performers!" His companion retorted.

Landing before Lee, his opponent stood tall.

"Ha-ha, Gotchya!" grinned a cocky Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ha! That you did Naruto! But I must ask you what you are doing here?" Lee smiled, having washed away his fury for the time being.

"I'm here to bring you in, Bushy Brow!" Naruto declared.

The crowd gasped and turned to Lee – clearly the over-zealous nature of both Konoha Shinobi only enforced the crowds' perception this was a play they were witnessing.

"Is that so? Well, I must inform you that I will not leave here willingly, until I have brought Justice on that scoundrel Neji!" Lee's stance prepared him for attack.

The crowd broke into hushed discussion.

"Oh no! He's after Neji!" One claimed.

"What are you worried about, didn't you hear him? Neji's a scoundrel!" The other snapped.

"Who _is_ Neji?" A third asked her friends.

"...don't know." The other two responded in unison.

At this point, Naruto found himself accompanied by several other Shinobi. Sakura and Ino had witnessed the crowd from the beach, seen a shot of green jump-suit and assumed the worst. Upon arrival, they were thankful enough that Naruto and Lee made them look normal in comparison. Kiba and Bling-Akamaru also made their appearance jumping from the rooftops and landing in the clearing. The crowd gasped and applauded his entrance, and burst into a fit of laughter upon the arrival of the two Kunoichi.

"Hey, Nice work Naruto – why are you dressed like that?" Kiba asked, looking him up and down.

"I see! You thought you'd dress like Neji and use yourself as bait for Lee! Good thinking!" Sakura applauded, momentarily admiring her teammate's initiative.

The crowd agreed in unison – as if they too would have done the same thing.

"Err...yeah...that was_ totally_ what I was doing, he-he!" A sweat-drop formed on Naruto's temple at this praise for his 'initiative'.

The truth was that Naruto had gotten lost in the town and found himself back at the mall he saw the Akatsuki-Chic display. Still indignant about the bad taste, Naruto decided to march in and give the manager a piece of his mind.

Inside the shop, Naruto saw it as a miniature maze of clothing racks and stands, and resorted to walking around the edges until he found himself at a changing room. Inside he found a shattered mirror and, unusually, One of Gai-Sensei's green jumpsuits.

All agitation had left him. This shop _had _to be good, if they were selling things _this_ cool. Dashing to the front desk – not even fully aware of how he found it so quick, Naruto madly exclaimed he'd pay anything for the suit.

The baffled store clerk only blinked twice before demanding five hundred Ryou. Naruto quickly pulled out the cash and was on his way, gleefully cheering as he did so.

"What was that about?" Another store clerk asked, arriving at the counter with stock.

"Dunno. I guess people will buy anything these days." The other lazily replied.

At the showdown in the clearing, Lee acknowledged the appearance of his other friends.

"I see! So you two are also here to protect Neji from his painful destiny?" Lee asked, looking at the still rough-looking Kunoichi, "I must warn you; he is not as he seems. I understand you two believe he has developed a cool new exterior and that is why you both love him now, but he is fooling you!"

Before exchanging exacerbated looks, they both attempted to tell Lee that Neji wasn't to blame.

"No! I will not be fooled by Harbinger's of that wretched Hyuga!" Lee roared, as the crowd cheered – though they weren't entirely sure why they were rooting for him.

"I don't think he's gonna listen to reason guys, Naruto, you ready?" Kiba asked, as he and his glittering hound prepared to pounce.

"You bet! But, err, where's Choji?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, I guess it's you and me!" Kiba roared, now gathering his own fan-base from the crowd – they appeared to like the louder guys.

"Hey, check out his _dog_!" One pointed out.

"Wow! Can I ask you something? I've been trying to groom my chiwawa for like forever! And I was just wondering what accessories you think could make her look better?" Another young fashion victim asked, as Kiba was about to leap forwards.

"What!?" He cried, slipping and losing balance momentarily.

Picking himself up – as Naruto continued the charge, blissfully unaware he was now alone in it – Kiba went to confront the girl, he'd put a stop to this stupid dog fashion nonsense.

"Listen you! Throwing jewellery onto your dog is no way -" Kiba stopped mid-sentence once he beheld the young girl.

She, like most of the girls in this town was like a gift sent from heaven to Kiba, dressed only in short-shorts and a blue bikini top with shoulder length blonde hair. She looked at him with expectation written across her face.

"Err, he-he, well, err, its very important, err, that you know what kind of dog goes with, err, what kind of accessory." Kiba sheepishly tried to explain.

"Ohhh, so do you fashion dog's often?" She asked.

"Yeah! Actually I'm known far and wide as Kiba, The Hound Fashion...Ninja!" Kiba exclaimed, to a wooing crowd and applause – some even claimed they'd already heard of him.

The girl's eyes sparkled with awe, "Oh wow! C-could you show me some of y-your tips?" She asked; her eyes half-lidded. Kiba was quickly coming round to the idea that a dog's image could be important.

"Of course I will," He smiled, throwing his arm around her and pulling her close, "Now why don't we find somewhere more private -" He began.

"KIBA! Help Me!!!" Naruto cried at the other side of the clearing.

"Shut Up, Moron!" Kiba roared back.

"Shouldn't you help your friend?" The girl enquired.

"Nah, he's fine..." He waved off the concern.

"HIDDEN LOTUS!!!"

"OWWW, SERIOUSLY KIBA, HELP ME!" Naruto screamed.

"I said Shut Up!" Kiba retorted.

"KIBA!"

"Hey! I'm talking to – what's your name?" Kiba asked the girl.

"Melissa." She smiled.

"Melissa, I'm talking to Melissa. I'll be right back." Kiba called, as he led her and Akamaru out of the crowd, it was his turn to have some fun.

Despite Kiba's withdrawal from the action, the crowd didn't feel they were hard done by as the bore witness to the spectacle before them. They didn't know how, but the blonde green freak had made replicas of himself and was piling up on his opponent.

This didn't work. Lee seemed to have taken one of the Shadow Clones by his legs and used him as a bat in which to swat the others. Crowds of Naruto screamed as he vanquished one after another.

"Impressive Naruto! But I will not be beaten by your Ninjutsu!" Lee roared, and his fans cheered.

Sakura and Ino looked on, trying not to draw any more attention to themselves.

"Should we go and help Naruto?" Ino asked weakly.

"No, no. I'm sure he'll do fine. Let's just get out of here before anyone else notices how ridiculous we look." Sakura replied quietly, as they shifted away, leaving the poor Genin to his fate.

"Why is nobody helping me!?" He cried.

"Wow, the acting is really good! Those cries of anguish sound so real!" Called one of the spectators.

Pinning Naruto to the ground, Lee knew now was the time for answers.

"Where is he, Naruto?" Lee demanded.

Everybody seemed to take a step closer, feeling they too were privileged to the information.

"I, oww, I don't know!" He replied beneath Lee's form.

The crowd groaned in suspicion, they and Lee didn't believe him.

Lee pushed Naruto further into the ground.

"I must know Naruto! Where is Neji?" He asked again.

"I told you Bushy Brow! I just followed you here!" Naruto replied.

Lee then found himself immobile, unable to exert more pressure on Naruto, or even turn his head to see what had halted his interrogation. The crowd slowly opened to see another member enter the clearing.

"He's telling the truth, Lee. But now we're sure that you're after Neji, and I can't let that happen."

Allowing Lee to turn his head, he and Naruto looked up to see the victoriously lazy figure of Shikamaru; whose shadow reached across the clearing to Lee's.

"You might not be beaten by Shadow clones, but Shadow Possession; let's see your passion burn through this." He laughed, forcing Lee to get off of Naruto, allowing the Genin to rise again.

"Ha-ha, you got him Shikamaru!" Naruto laughed, thumbing up towards his friend.

"What are you wearing?" Shikamaru gasped.

"Err, it was -" Naruto was about to go into the explanation (or at least as much of the explanation as he could remember) Sakura had deducted, when several girls in the crowd screamed and dispersed as several insects ran through the crowd to the clearing, followed by Shino.

"Shinobi business. Back to your errands people." He ordered simply. When no one moved initially, more insects escaped from his coat scaring off the rest of the crowd.

"Thanks Shino! You two: D'you thinks you can just go brawling in the middle of the street!?" Shikamaru asked.

"Let me go Shikamaru! I have to exact fiery justice on Neji!" Lee called.

"You're exacting fiery justice on no one Lee. We're taking you to a motel we've checked in for the night so you can calm down." Shino explained.

"Yeah! You're in a hell of a lot of trouble, Bushy Brow!" Naruto gloated, rubbing his shoulders that still hurt from his fight.

"You've no right to talk Naruto! You just made a spectacle out of his capture. What if other villages heard Konoha Shinobi where fighting in public?" Shino lectured.

"Err – I guess you're right, ha-ha, sorry guys." Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Shino, go and get Ino and Sakura, we want as many people watching over Lee as possible." Shikamaru ordered, as Shino left.

"Naruto, follow us back to the motel room. You and I'll keep guard for now."

"Why don't we just leave right now?" Naruto asked.

"Because I have yet to defeat that fiend Neji!" Lee cried.

"_Because_ we appear to have arrived at bad time – there's some fashion show tomorrow that's bringing in designers from world-wide; a lot of these guys are paranoid others are gonna try and steal their ideas, so many of them have employed Shinobi as body-guards."

"So?" Naruto asked, not seeing where this was going.

"Well with the fashion show taking place tomorrow, security is at a high, with many of these Shinobi overseeing the show. They're placing themselves all over the town, and if they find out ten Konoha ninja are here without orders, they won't hesitate to think we're rouges." Shikamaru explained.

Naruto and Lee momentarily stopped to absorb the gravity of the situation.

"So you see; we can't afford to draw attention to ourselves – that includes trying to leave while security is so high. For now, we need to round up the others and hideout until the show is over."

Naruto frowned as Lee continued to struggle.

"I told you Lee! Stop that!" Shikamaru shouted, leading the way back to the motel.

"Where are Kiba and Choji, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked as they walked.

"Err, Choji's a no-show, and Kiba left with some girl, that jerk!" He growled.

Shikamaru grimaced; between these two hyperactive knuckleheads, Ino and Sakura's vain obsession to layabout on the beach, Kiba's chasing girls and Choji's disappearance, he knew finding his comrades to be harder than he imagined.

"Well, how about Sai and Hinata?" He inquired.

"They were on their way to warn Neji that Lee was after him -"

"Aha! So you are all in league with that villain! I never would have imagined two Shinobi as decorated as you two were capable of aiding Neji!"

"Will you give it a rest! You've got it all wrong! Neji's on a mission -" Naruto began.

"You expect me to believe that!? What mission is he on, then Naruto?" Lee asked, sarcasm and suspicion echoing in his voice.

"That cow Opulema wants him to pose as her boyfriend for the show tomorrow."

"Ha! A likely story he will have conducted in order feign innocence!" Lee declared.

"Seriously! He is! He tried to get out of it by acting more like you, because he thought that would've put her off." Naruto continued to explain.

"Then – then what about the girls? Sakura and Ino were desperate to be called Neji's lover, and Hinata was even considering eloping with her cousin! How do you explain that?" Lee asked, his resolve faltering slightly.

"Sai and I decided that if it looked like he was with someone, she'd get the message, so we asked the girls." Naruto began.

"Take it from me; Ino and Sakura are only interested in this so they could come here for a vacation and shopping spree, and as for Hinata, she was probably just trying to help her cousin out of a tight spot," Shikamaru commented, coolly as ever, "Besides, we all know she's got her Byakugan eyes on someone else."

With that he chuckled, as Lee grumbled in agreement on that subject.

"Huh!? Who? Do I know the guy? Is it _you_? Damn, first Temari and now Hinata...and I always thought Ino had a soft-spot for you, too..." Naruto began to muse out loud, much to his friends' amusement.

* * *

At the luxurious hotel room that night, Neji's senses were active enough for him to make out the outline of Opulema's sleeping figure in the next room. He turned as to not see her. This trip had bought him nothing but trouble. Tossing and turning for what felt like hours, Neji glanced at the clock to see it was only two-thirty in the morning.

Sighing, Neji rose and paced the room. The day's events had worn him out. In the back of his mind, he thought that if he were to simply escort her to the festival, this fiasco would end. But it only opened more hurt for him. His mind was racing. He cast his mind to the incident in the changing rooms, with Opulema retreating at the sight of his cursed mark, and then his failure to reassure her on the beach.

He felt her seeing that mark made her think he was something tainted, and that distanced her from him. But why did that upset him? Isn't that what he wanted – why he pranced around like Lee for the past few days? Her change of heart had hurt him, but not because he wanted her to like him. To him, her rejection was the symbol of the world rejecting him, for being born inferior.

It had been some time since he'd walked _this_ dark road, but his mind was shut off from more pleasant strains of thought. He found himself resenting the fact she would judge him on a crime committed against him. He'd always felt like this, like the world looked down on him because of his position in the clan. That was what made him lash out against it in his youth.

Neji felt his pace quicken as he felt this brooding resentment to the outside world – the world _she_ represented. So what if losers like Naruto and his cousin accepted him, it didn't change the fact he was a marked man – destined only to serve and see his talents go to waste.

Neji then turned to see a small blue bird perched on the edge of his windowsill. He moved closer to touch it; he always had an affinity with birds. Yet it took one look at the advancing figure and flew off. It was then that Neji felt something horrible enclose his heart, much like it had been doing years before – those he hated were in charge of him, and he was forced to obey – he was once again a caged bird.

* * *

"I do not feel that the ropes are necessary guys." Lee commented, as Naruto and Shikamaru tightened the restrains to their now docile friend.

"It's just a precaution Lee, that's all. We'll even get Sakura to feed you if you want!" Naruto laughed, as the two Kunoichi walked into the room.

"Err, excuse me! Don't be making promises on my behalf idiot!" Sakura retorted, before picking up a bowl of fruit and heading for Lee, "But I will feed Lee."

The attention of the three boys were then drawn to Ino, whose hair had been revolutionised. Styled in a manner similar to Sakura's, she looked a lot more comfortable with her image.

"Who fixed that wreck you had on your head?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shino did! You wouldn't guess it, but his insects can change the shape and style of a girl's hair effortlessly!" Ino screamed with glee. Sweat-drops appeared on each guy's face at the thought of Ino informing all the girls in the village being informed of Shino's new talent; and each of them lining up to have insects unleashed in their hair.

"Anyway..." Shikamaru began, trying to shake the slightly disturbing image, "You guys seen any of the others?"

"No." Shino responded plainly, having just entered the room.

"I'll assume you've sent out your insects in search, though. For the rest of you; Lee here seems to have calmed down a lot and Naruto's filled him in on the details of Neji's mission. However, to take proper precautions he's not to be released until after we've found Neji or after the show is over.

"The show! We...have...to...go!" The girls called in unison.

Shikamaru brought his hand to his head in frustration.

"That's not happening! We've already caused enough trouble here. I just want to get all you guys in one place and head home."

Shikamaru's voice fell on deaf ears as Sakura and Ino were whispering hurriedly about methods of sneaking into the show. Now that they're here, they weren't going to miss a fashion show of this calibre. And anyway, why should Neji be the one to have all the fun?

"It's getting late. I managed to talk the manager to let us use all the rooms on this floor; I expected we'd have more of us here tonight. Sakura and Ino, you're across the hall, Naruto will be in this room with Lee," Lee grinned at his new roommate, "Shino and I are next door. We'll get some sleep for tonight. Shino will wake us if his bugs find the others."

The stoic insect-handler just nodded and left the room, followed by Shikamaru.

Ino and Sakura grinned at one another.

"I'm guessing the service at that place could do with some improvement, Konoha-girl-style, right?" Ino giggled.

Sakura nodded before turning to see Naruto and Lee watching them expectedly.

"Err, let's take our conversation to our own room, it's more_ private_." The girls turned and left.

"Aaaah, Well Bushy-Brows, I'm getting some shut-eye." Naruto collapsed onto his bed as Lee sighed. Sitting tied up like he wasn't very comfortable at all. Tonight was going to be a tough night.

**Well, just as Lee begins to cool it, Neji's beginning to look for a fight. Next chapter - The Showdown! (cue dramatic cliff-hanger music)...sorry. Between now and then PLEASE review if you read, anything to help me get better at writing these stories, you know**


	10. Face to Face

**Hello again my Ninja-friends! So sorry that this took so long, I needed to fix a few things with my other story, but I'm ready to focus on this one again! Hope you enjoy :)**

**Important! Just in case you heard wrong, I _don't_ own the Naruto series, except Opulema and the fashion-crazed inhabitants of Gurumarasu**

"Still no sign of the others?" Shikamaru asked Shino, watching the sun descend from the window of their room.

"None whatsoever. I thought I would have at least been able to find Kiba and Hinata, since my insects are so used to them, but I've no idea where they are. In a town as busy as this, we're going to have trouble locating them before tonight."

Shikamaru sighed, they had spent the entire day looking for the other Konoha Shinobi, but were left empty-handed. All that remained of the group were he, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Naruto and the restrained Lee.

Lee, having spent the entire time in the chair, was now understandably frustrated with the situation. He accepted Neji's actions of late were not malicious, and that no offence was intended to him, and thus was desperate to help the team find the other ninja.

"If I were to just have half an hour -" He begged.

"I can't do that Lee. You've already proven you're a danger to yourself and others when left unchecked here." Shikamaru responded. There was genuine sympathy in his voice, yet his logic was absolute; when considering the whole story, Lee wasn't to be trusted here – who knew what may happen if he were to come across Neji so suddenly in the town? Would he still be so forgiving if he saw Neji face to face?

"Naruto is able to help, yet he too was a part of our battle!" Lee retorted, glaring over at the lounging ninja who was flicking through a manga.

"You say 'able to help' like it's a good thing, Bushy Brow! I've been stomping around town all day, bored out of my mind looking for the others, while you get to sit around without a care in the world!"

"Grrr, but I am so frustrated, Naruto!" Lee roared.

"Tell me about it!" Shikamaru sighed, he had had enough of the situation.

"…where are the two girls, Shikamaru?" Shino asked, making all three other men in the room turn to him.

"…weren't they with Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, turning to him.

"w-wait, I thought they were with you guys!" He responded, dropping his manga and sitting up.

"They mentioned sneaking into the show tonight before leaving. I-I thought it was just conversation, but it may be possible that they indeed come up with a plan to infiltrate the show." Lee explained.

"Troublesome is _not_ the word! It's like looking after a school of delinquents!" Shikamaru growled.

"…At least those two will be easy to follow. One of the three of us -" Shino began.

"_Four_ of us!" Lee interrupted.

"-One of the _three_ of us needs to be in the vicinity of the venue this evening; preferably either Naruto or you Shikamaru, you've both great knowledge of their movements – it'll be easier for you two to spot them."

"I see you're point, but Naruto and crowds of people is a combination that I want to avoid." Shikamaru mused aloud.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled in offence.

"Shino, you and I will go. Naruto: I want you to stay watch over Lee."

"Awww, I sort of wanted to go and see what all this was about, not sit in a room with Bushy-Brows all night…" Naruto groaned.

* * *

"Oh my god! Did you see _him_?" Spoke a waitress, fixing her hair in the kitchen of the venue.

"Oh, those muscles, he's so hot!" The other exclaimed, peeping through the doorway to the kitchen.

The two girls couldn't believe their luck when their restaurant manager had managed to find them two spots in the catering staff for the show. Now the girls could ogle as many handsome rich young men all day, note where these guys would be sitting, and be sure to linger in that area and using their charms become the next A-list celeb girlfriend. What could possibly go wrong?

As it turns out, quite a lot.

"Hey, you two!" Shouted one of the senior staff members.

"Don't just stand there! Take this trash out round back!" He ordered, gesturing to the epically unappealing bags of rubbish by his feet.

Grimacing at their new assignment, the girls sullenly took the rubbish out into the alleyway. As it turned out, this would be the last thing either girl did that evening. Without a moment to comprehend what had transpired, both were unconscious.

"And now, a little transformation Jutsu…" Ino giggled.

"…and in we go!" Sakura followed.

* * *

Weaving through the already bustling crowd of celebrities, Sai couldn't help but feel the situation had exacerbated slightly. His new _friends_ were leading him along, the designer rambunctiously declaring him a young protégé of his. He accepted he knew little to nothing on the arts of fashion, and responded with a cheerful smile and a nod.

"…why yes, I found him in some bumpkin town a few months back, tragic really. Thought I'd help him you know? A little charity work, haha!" The designer and the group he was talking to burst into laughter.

Sai frowned. He may not be adept in social interaction just yet, but he could tell associating him with the word bumpkin, and then laughing equalled an insult.

"…excuse me, I think calling Konohagakure a 'bumpkin town' is a -" Sai stopped, partly because the group was still laughing and partly for what image just crossed past his peripheral vision.

"What!? Here!?" He exclaimed, suddenly leaving the group still laughing at him.

"Haha, you see? He's spotted some food, probably fascinates him, cuisine of this calibre. Who is the chef?"

Sai didn't hear anything more from that group as he searched through the crowd. He knew what he saw, but what were _they_ doing here?

His search was cut short however, when he overheard another conversation that stopped him in his tracks.

"…yeah, I mean canine fashion is my life, y'know? I mean, I've been given a gift – a gift to make this a better place for dogs worldwide – and I've dedicated my life to helping them." Kiba sighed.

Sai noted his comrade was surrounded by young pretty girls and various cute dogs. In the centre was a grinning Kiba and Akamaru.

"Oh, Kiba, you're _so _selfless!" One girl exclaimed.

"…yes, I know. But it's so hard sometimes, I just wish, I dunno, that I could share this with someone…" Kiba grinned internally, as all the girls around him proceeded to sigh with affection.

"…what are you doing?" Sai asked.

Immediately looking up, Kiba jumped back slightly at the sight of his smiling friend.

"S-Sai!" Is all Kiba could articulate.

"Oh, Kiba, is he a friend of yours?" One asked, stroking Kiba's face.

"He's cute…" Another stated looking Sai up and down.

"Er…er…yeah," Kiba began, jumping up and marching to Sai, leading him away, "He's like a subordinate, y'know? I've just gotta talk about some important animal stuff, hehe, I'll be right back!"

Away from the girls, Kiba's smiling face contorted into rage.

"What are you doing!? I can't have you and the others stealing my thunder!" He cried.

"I had no idea you where so knowledgeable in fashion Kiba, nor did I know you're ambition in life is to dress-up dogs." Sai cheerfully replied.

"You idiot! I don't care about dog fashion! But it's good for me if those girls think I do." He grinned, elbowing Sai in the chest and winking.

"You mean you would deliberately lie to such an extent just to seduce those girls?" Sai asked.

"…yeah…" Kiba shrugged, agreeing with him.

"...okay…regardless, It is good to know I've a partner, I just saw -"

"don't tell me," Kiba interrupted, "Akatsuki, right?"

"Actually, yes, have you seen them too?" Sai asked, taken aback by Kiba's blasé attitude to the situation.

"Ha-ha, they aren't real Akatsuki, you moron! It seems these fashion nuts bought out a new clothing line with the red cloud on it. I don't know how the _real_ Akatsuki will take to it, but I doubt they'll be here to protest just yet." Kiba patted Sai on the back before turning to go back to his 'guests'.

"How did you even get in here? Security is quite tight. Comparable to Shinobi defences; I'm certain Chunin and Jonin are being deployed here." Sai noted, scanning the walls and ceilings of the room to see if any ninja were visible.

"You're probably right; there is enough celebrities here that it's only natural to hire some protection. I mean, I'm only here because those girls have important fathers. They managed to sweet talk me in. Wait a second, Why are you here?" Kiba shot a glare at Sai, accusation in his voice.

"Apparently I'm some savage bumpkin from a backwater town, whose going to be a future designer." Sai laughed.

Kiba looked on confused, when he heard a commotion from over by the kitchens. Nodding to Sai, the two went to check out what was happening. Cutting through the gathering crowd, the two Shinobi managed to hear a lot of yelling. Squeezing to the front, they finally figured out why.

Before them stood a victorious Choji, with one foot on the head of a chef lying face-down on the floor, whilst holding a large bowl full of food away from another chef brandishing a frying pan.

"Give…it…back!" Roared the chef. Choji just glared back at him, before opening his mouth wide and emptying the contents of the food into it. Stopping to taste the food he just ingested, Choji turned to the chef with a frown, before throwing the bowl at him.

"You call _that_ ramen? You should just be glad it's me critiquing the food and not my friend Naruto!" He roared, as the entire crowd retreated.

"W-what's going on here? Choji, what are you doing?" Kiba shouted over Choji's towering claims.

His demand wasn't heard, as three more chefs appeared from the kitchen and shot straight for the Konoha Shinobi. Their fortune was not so great. Choji sent the three flying with a tremendous hay-maker. His onslaught was halted at this point when Kiba had jumped onto his back, bringing him crashing into the ground.

"Get off me!" Choji yelled.

"Not...until…you…calm…down…" Kiba growled, quietly enough so the rest of the crowd wouldn't hear.

* * *

"What do you think all that is about?" Opulema asked, standing demurely across the room. Turning to find an answer from Neji, she found her escort leaning against the wall, sneering in the opposite direction.

Despite laying out appropriate garments for Neji to wear, he had insisted on wearing his headband to hide 'his little secret'. Opulema had felt every minute drag for the entire day. Only a week ago would she storm about with a tantrum, but upon seeing how badly Neji had reacted to his mark, she decided it would've been best not to provoke him.

Her mouth and opinion, however, weren't so willing to leave him unopposed.

"You know, a lot of guys would kill to get into a show as exclusive as this…" She grumbled, turning away.

"…well there must be a few guys who'd kill to get out of a show like this, guess which category I'm in." Neji retorted.

"Could you at least _try_ to act casual, you Shinobi are meant to be masters of espionage, right? That also means blending in!" She gestured to the men in the room that were obnoxiously laughing amongst themselves and eyeing the women.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I not _casual_ enough for you? Is there something the matter with me?" Neji snapped.

The roars from the kitchen was now amplifying.

"That sounds bad," Opulema just wanted to distract him, anyway possible, "All right, I'm your client, you work for me! Now use that Byakugan of yours and tell me what's happening?" She ordered.

"…fine, as you wish." Sarcasm flowing out of Neji's comment. Activating the Byakugan, Neji scanned the room and noticeably reacted.

"What? What is it? Is it a fight? A bust up with the models? Ohhh, I bet one of them have been sleeping around…" Opulema began scheming until she noticed her escort marching forwards.

"What is it?" She shouted.

"Just wait here!" He replied, shoving his way through the crowd. The scene he came upon was amongst the most bizarre he'd ever encountered – and he trained under Might Gai.

Akamaru was laid across Choji's now subdued body as Kiba sat on the man's shoulders. However, the pretence of restrain put under Choji was fleeting as he rose again, lifting both ninja and hound with him.

Turning to his right, Neji noticed Sai trying to reassure the crowd that this was but a show.

"Hey, I saw something like this yesterday…" One girl shouted.

"Yeah! That guy and his dog were a part of that show! Is this the next bit?" Another commented.

"Yes, yes! But this is a rehearsal, so if you can let these guys practice, we'll be ready for the show." Sai laughed.

"Akamaru, bring him down!" Kiba roared.

"You look pathetic." Neji spat.

Both ninja stopped their conflict and blinked several times as they stood before Neji.

"Neji!" They both yelled in unison, dashing to their friend.

"Man, we've been looking all over for you! Listen, you've gotta watch out, Lee's here -"Kiba began.

"What's happening Neji-Kun?" Opulema asked, making her way to the front. She stopped and noticed Choji and Kiba.

"Oh…dog-boy and the human blimp." She grimaced.

"What!?" Choji took offence.

Neji just watched as Kiba, Akamaru and now Sai dashed to hold down their rampaging friend. Instead he focused on what he heard two spectators saying.

"Isn't Neji the name of that jerk in the play yesterday?" One man asked.

"Yeah, he's gonna get his ass kicked by Lee!" The other laughed.

Had he been in a better frame of mind, Neji would have brushed off any comment like this. But not now. Lee was here, and looking to finish what he started back in Konoha. He just hoped for one thing; that his _team-mate_ got here quick. He felt like breaking something.

* * *

"…You see it's really cool! The main guy starts out as just a school-kid who can see ghosts, but then this spirit in the body of girl appears and gets into a fight with these bad spirits…" Naruto gleefully explained.

"…right…" Lee's reply was merely to keep Naruto talking; all the while his hand's were finally coming loose from the ropes.

"…and he gets her spirit powers – I've forgotten how – so now he's fighting all these spirits and saving his friends…"

"…I see…"

"…And then there's this other story about this kid who eats this cursed fruit, and he's dead set on becoming this great pirate king, you gotta read it!"

This last comment forced Lee to engage in conversation.

"…Hmm, that is funny; I did not realise pirates had a monarchy system, Naruto, and one where the ruler is selected due to his ingestion of cursed fruit..."

"No, no, no! You see he's gotta find this buried treasure that this other pirate guy left a while back… it's really long, but you'll love it Bushy-Brows!" Naruto turned to pull out another manga.

This was all the time Lee needed. By the time his friend had turned, Lee had dashed out of the room.

"Oh No!" Naruto screamed.

Already at the lobby and exiting to the dusk-ridden streets, Lee quickly saw many lights from one of the taller buildings in the town. Surely that was where Shikamaru and Shino were. Dashing towards it, Lee was fuelled not by common sense, but by sense of duty. He would prove Shikamaru wrong, he only wished to help find his friends now, considering he was partly to blame for all of this.

* * *

Stepping into the kitchen, Sakura and Ino had little time to get a feel of their surroundings when they heard a mighty roar. They saw several chefs dashing out of the kitchen, and heard one of the P.A.s moaning about the fight and Futoi Teinousha wants to postpone his new design range for a few more hours.

Heading out of the kitchen, the two girls saw the aftermath of Choji's tantrum.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"This guy recommended himself as a food-taster to one of our head chefs, and he bragged how he was a good cook. We were understaffed so we agreed. But once we started cooking today, all he's been doing is chomping down on all our food and then insulting it!" One chef exclaimed.

"He's been getting worse all day, and when the head chef called him fat he went mental." The other chef pointed out.

"Shouldn't there be some security around here?" Ino asked Sakura quietly.

"I'm guessing they've spotted these guys wearing Konoha markings. And since Choji has threatened any of the guests, I don't think the other ninja want to provoke them just yet. But I'm guess us Leaf Chunin must look a laughing stock now." Sakura sighed.

"You've really gotta watch that tongue!" Kiba spat at Opulema.

"It's not my fault he's got issues about his weight." Opulema shrugged.

"He should stick around, he could pick up some diet tips from the girls around here…"

Choji scolded, as Kiba and Sai placed their hands on his shoulders.

"Please calm down Choji." Sai requested.

"Yeah, man, be cool! Don't listen to her, 'Big is Beautiful'!" Kiba laughed, before turning to Neji.

"Hey, Captain Grim! Tell her to keep her mouth shut!"

Neji glared back at Kiba, then took Opulema's hand and led her away.

"Sheesh! What's got into _him_?" Choji asked, scratching his head. A vein of anger popped in Kiba's head.

"You're one to talk! Thanks to you the girls over there have left with those sportsmen! I've just lost my chance at a good night because I was too busy pinning you down!" He yelled. Akamaru agreed in the form of several barks.

Outside of the crowd, Opulema pulled her hand away from Neji's.

"Let go!" She yelled, "I want to leave!"

"I thought this is what you wanted, to be here with your prized pedestal of a boyfriend! I'm sorry if I'm too tainted to fill that role!" Neji spun around, merely inches from her face. She felt fear.

It was at this point that a loud crash was heard echoing through the hall. As debris from the main entrance scattered across the hall, and several ninja guards struggled to climb back onto their feet, Lee stood, albeit with a sheepish grin of embarrassment on his face.

"Hehe, I do apologise, I was a little too eager to get here."

* * *

Up atop the roof, Shikamaru and Shino witnessed Lee's truly Dynamic Entry with horror etched across their faces.

"That Idiot!" Shikamaru screamed.

"Which one? Him or Naruto?" Shino replied.

"Both! I'm gonna kill them!" Shikamaru dashed for the doorway leading downstairs, as Shino spotted the orange-clad figure of Naruto in the distance, speeding his way to the venue.

"I'm guessing after tonight Gurumarasu won't be forgetting the damage a few ninja can do to its image." Shino sighed, following Shikamaru.

* * *

"L-Lee!?" Sakura exclaimed, coughing from the dust as she did so.

Lee was busy trying to help the injured guards up to notice Neji's stoic glare.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes…" He shouted.

Looking up, Lee could see the outline of his friend. Moving forwards, he went to greet Neji, fully intent on apologising for his earlier behaviour in the Leaf Village.

"Neji! I am glad that I found you!" He stated.

"So am I." Neji responded, a twisted smile worn on his face.

Opulema had enough sense to step back. She knew Neji was only tame around her due to his orders. But this green guy had no such protection. Across the room, the other members of the Konoha 12 watched with tension boiling in their blood. All recognized the menace in Neji's eyes, all except Lee.

Lee took one step closer to Neji and then he felt it. Looking down, he saw Neji's palm stretch to his chest, the blue outline of chakra flowing through it. Absorbing the moment, Lee looked between the palm and his friend's enraged face. It took moments before he coughed, the first signs of blood tricking out of his mouth and he stumbled backwards.

Racing forwards, Sakura and Ino disregarded their transformation Jutsu and grabbed Lee, while Kiba, Choji and Sai stood between the injured man and his attacker.

"A little birdie told me you want a match Lee!" Neji shouted, "Never give your opponent an opening like that. Taijutsu training; basic stuff. And here I thought you'd improved."

"Stop it!" Ino cried.

"Look at you; look at all of you. You're a disgrace. You come barging into this place, flaunting yourselves by one way or another, without a burden – without a care in the world!" Neji roared.

"You call me the gifted genius Lee, Well you're the one with the gift!" He screamed, throwing his headband at his friend, "You don't have to walk around with _this_! You think you're hard-done by, take a look at me! So if you want to take your shot, then take it! I'll shoot you down every time…"

Everyone held their breath.

"…like the failure you are." Neji knew, with that line, he'd gotten his fight. There was no way Lee would stand for that. His anger clouded his judgement. He was wrong.

Standing up, Lee held onto the headband and gestured it towards Neji.

"Neji…what is the matter with you? I came to apologise and find our friends. I realise I was wrong about you and this girl -"

Neji moved. He'd knocked the outreached arm aside, leaving Lee open. With his body still recovering from the charge and Neji's blow, Lee couldn't defend himself quickly enough and received three more blows to his torso. He could tell Neji had already cut off a significant flow to his Chakra.

Stumbling backwards again, the other Leaf ninja moved forwards to Neji, ready to pounce.

"Hey! That's strike two, Neji! Just try it again…" Kiba growled.

"Don't make me laugh!" Neji retorted.

"Neji-Kun! Please stop this! You're not yourself!" Opulema cried.

Turning in rage, Neji stepped forwards to her. Within an instant, he walked right into Lee's figure. No one saw him move, yet there he stood; resolute in his defence of the girl.

"I have no idea what has upset you so much Neji. But you went for this girl in rage. I will not accept that from anyone..especially you!" He declared. Opulema just stood back in amazement at how fool-hearty this friend of Neji was. She witnessed Neji take down those thieves in the clearing, and saw him do the same techniques to this man just now. Yet, unlike those thieves, here he stands tall, ready to fight.

"Ha, it's fitting you'd defend such a girl, Lee. A failure like you guarding someone as worthless and unloved as her!" He spat.

Lee growled, as Opulema gasped, truly hurt.

"Oh, was that too harsh for you Opulema. You moan and bitch at everything, and I can see why. These eyes tell me everything! Between your behaviour and your sad little life story I can tell you're just a sad, snivelling little girl, feeling so hard done by the rest of the world -"

"You can talk! Is this not an outburst at resentment for what the head family has done to you?" Lee shouted.

"-Keep quiet! Or perhaps you'd like me to work on you a bit, Lee? Your sad devotion to improving yourself is pitiful. To tell you the truth, I do enjoy having both of you for company, because it reminds me that no matter how unfortunate I may have been in life, there are still people far more pathetic than me!"

Tears began to form in Opulema's eyes. Why? Because she believed every word Neji said. Her total lack of confidence in herself, this tough selfish exterior designed to keep people from seeing the real her, she knew deep-down that she was all that he said; pathetic, worthless and unloved.

"Stop! I cannot care less about what articulate insults you may throw at me Neji, but this is no manner to speak to a girl that was only trying to make you calm down!" Lee declared.

Opulema stopped crying.

"You insult her, me and the others as if you are something superior, yet you need to crush this girl's spirit in order to justify your own, and you dare call _her_ pathetic? She only wished for you to see sense!"

Lee's claims enraged Neji further; he hadn't expected Lee to deflect the mind-games so easily.

"…there's only one way I'm gonna see this sense of yours, Lee…you ready?" Neji growled.

Lee placed one arm behind his back, and stretched the other out towards Neji, determination on his face. As he did so, the internal damage from Neji was more precise than he thought. He winced for a split second.

"You're feeling it already, huh? This'll be over quick then!" Neji laughed.

"Silence! Opulema-chan, please watch! This is both for my honour and yours! I will bring Neji from this lunacy!"

Opulema gasped – this guy was fighting for _her _honour.

As the crowds both within and outside the hall began to gather, as the other hidden hired Shinobi began to descend, and as the Konoha Shinobi looked on in fear, the two met in combat.

**They've met, they've talked, and now...they fight. Is Opulema seeing Neji in a different light now, and how will she treat Lee fighting for her? With the other ninja worried about the spectators, who is gonna stop these two from tearing this town apart? All will be revealed next chapter...**

**If you liked it, or hated, then please leave us a review or comment, literary skills don't grow without feedback from readers, lol! **


	11. Flames of Passion

**Hi my Naruto fans! I have to admit I sort of fell out of love with this story for a long while, dunno why, after reading it back after a few months I feel pretty driven to finish it now. As you're all aware, I'm not the owner of the Naruto series…damn Kishimoto…**

"What on earth is going on out there?" Cried Futoi Teinousha from backstage. Various assistants and models were dashing left and right, torn between frantically continuing to prepare for the show and lingering to watch the battle outside.

"Oh no! Neji-Sama!" Cried one pear-eyed girl from the collection of women by Teinousha, comforting one of the crying models.

Hinata's past forty-eight hours had past in a blur, which she should have had more control over, had she not been too timid to speak up.

Not long after leaving the group at the entrance of the town, Hinata strolled down the various streets in earnest hopes of running into her cousin. After seeing a green speck disappear into the distance, Hinata opted to pursue, believing it to be Lee. As soon as she approached, she saw that it was the now green-clad Naruto, yet shyness overtook her senses, forcing her to retreat right into an elderly man.

"Oh…oh I-I'm so sorry, sir! P-please…it was an accident, I swear!" She bowed before the man, her facing now turning violently red.

Growling to himself, the gentleman that Hinata had run into was Futoi Teinousha. At first, he was prepared to scold the young lady, but then took one look at her body. Blood streamed down his face; Hinata's bent form meant extra emphasis was placed on her cleavage and Futoi was the type of man whom would really…appreciate that.

"N-no no, my dear! There is no need to apologise -" He began, producing a tissue for his nose before she saw the blood.

"No, no! I must apologise! Y-you see I'm looking for a few of m-my friends, perhaps you just saw one? He wore a green suit…and…er, how do I say this?...he has beautiful blue eyes…and, er, striking blonde hair…" Hinata's musings trailed off as she fiddled with her fingers, blushing so hard that all blood from the rest of her body was now bearing down on her cheeks.

"Oh, you mean the blonde kid with that outrageous outfit? Yeah, I saw him and two others. The second guy I saw had this stupid bowl haircut, but was full of apologises like yourself," Hinata looked up at the mention of Lee's hair, this now being the first time Futoi saw her eyes, "Hey, you've got the same eyes as the other green guy, the first one I saw. Yeah, he was with some pretty young girl when they both entered the town."

"Y-you saw him? Where?" Hinata asked urgently.

"This was hours ago, but the entourage they were with tells me they're at the show tomorrow night, actually, I'm working on that show, so if you want to…" He trailed off when he saw she wasn't listening.

"…perhaps a transformation Jutsu may help me get in…or finding a gap in the security…oh, I am sorry sir, I trailed off for a moment there, haha…" Hinata laughed.

Futoi waved off Hinata's behaviour and explained how the show he was hosting would surely attract this girl's friend, since he was escorting a guest. His plan was to employ the young girl as a model for his last-minute change in design, thus he promised Hinata that she would see the man she was looking for in exchange for her services – at least that was the original plan. Upon introducing her to the other models at the show, Hinata was understandably intimidated by the wide variety of beauty before her.

What neither Hinata nor Futoi had expected was what followed her introduction. When trying to speak to a few of the models during rehearsals, Hinata couldn't help but recognise a small amount of fragility in their eyes. She noted that the life of these models was so superficial that it was rare that anyone truly spoke to them.

Indeed, it only took a few minutes before Hinata had three of them sobbing their hearts out to her – speaking of their unfaithful boyfriends, their demanding jobs, and their lack of a personal life, poor Hinata was told _all_ about it. Had she been a little more like Sakura, Ino, or Tenten, she would've told these girls to snap out of it, yet her gentle disposition compelled her to comfort these girls.

"Oh, Hinata! I can't take it anymore!" Cried one more glamorous girl, rueing her successful life.

After a whole day and night of this, Hinata decided she would attempt take her fellow Kunoichi's approach.

"Well, M-Mercedes, d-don't forget you're a-a role model to a-a lot of young girls, y-you should t-try to be strong, m-maybe then you'll -"

"I don't care about those little tramps! What about ME?" the model's shrieks nearly floored Hinata, "A-and then Chad rang, you remember me telling you?" Mercedes asked.

"Y-yeah…" This simple and composed reply belied the five and a half hour of crying Hinata had to endure in her hotel room. Her nights would usually be very calm and quiet. She would bathe herself, wash her hair, light a few candles and, hidden to the rest of her family, read the collection of erotica she'd begun to collect – envisioning Naruto to be the male hero in every one of them. But, there was no leisure from last night. She would dash in between each model, producing tissues for their teary eyes as she was subjected to all their complaints about their boyfriends. Hinata was shown an ugly side to romance.

Just as she attempted to console her 'friend' Mercedes, Hinata heard Futoi tell her not to get tears on her new fashion suit.

Despite having a good knowledge of fashion, Hinata still couldn't see how _this_ outfit would sell – or even if Futoi was legally allowed to sell it under his name. Even if he could, she knew of no one who would be seen dead in it (well perhaps two or three).

"Can someone stop those two madmen out there?" He called. It was at this point that something dropped down from the ceiling beside him. The girls were too preoccupied with their 'unfortunate' lives to notice, but it made Hinata leap back in shock.

"…huh? Oh yeah, you'll do, sort those two out!" He called, as the figure rose, and nodded.

Hinata blinked in disbelief. Was that really…

* * *

Lee was first to move. With dizzying speed his fist embedded itself into Neji's chest. Staggering backwards in excruciating pain, Neji had no time to react when Lee reappeared to his side, already having leapt into the air and delivering a shattering kick to the temple of Neji's head. Thus, Neji's body was directed forcefully through the air and onto a table full of food. To add insult to this injury, several pieces of cake and pie landed on his otherwise clean and soft hair.

To the bystanders, this was amusing. To the Shinobi, the contents of Neji's hair were not cause for attention; the expression on his face, however, was. Rage incarnate. Lee halted his advance, witnessing his friend disgraced and defeated on the floor, and deemed himself the winner. This turned out to be Lee's first crucial error in the battle. Disregarding Neji's own speed, Lee discovered to his misfortune that the blows he had already received from his opponent had sullied his reaction time. Neji was face to face, and proceeded to issue several blows from his gentle fist.

"What's that Lee guy doing? The other guy is only slapping him a bit!" One spectator exclaimed.

Sakura groaned in worry. To them, this looks one sided, as if Neji's moves aren't strong.

"This isn't good! Once you're struck by those palms, it's difficult to break free. It's hard enough to withstand Hinata's blows, never mind Neji's!" Kiba growled.

"Then, let's do something!" Choji bellowed. Executing his partial expansion Jutsu, Choji's fist magnified several sizes, much the crowd's astonishment.

Charging forwards was Choji's elementary mistake; Neji may be slower than Lee, but he could certainly handle Choji's charges.

He didn't utter a word; he just threw one more hand to Lee's forehead, causing him to collapse, before disappearing into a ball of blue energy. Choji couldn't counter. Roaring in pain, Choji's large mass was fired across the room into several members of the crowd, as the ball slowed its rotation to see Neji stop spinning.

"Stay out of my way!" Neji hissed, before turning to his 'friend'.

Across the hall, the spectators whom hadn't been hit went to help Choji up, noticing his armour badly damaged and markings running up the left side of his body.

"Whoa…what did that guy do to you?" One asked apprehensively.

Ino had been anxious – if passive – up until this point, but the manner in which Neji took on her friend was inexcusable. Starting forwards, the felt Sakura grip onto her arm.

"Leave it, Ino! Choji needs your help, Heal him the best you can!" Sakura ordered.

"But Sakura -" She began.

"I don't want to hear it! You're no match for Neji right now, help Choji and we've got to get these guys out of here."

Despite Choji's fall, the crowd did not flee, instead watched as Neji advanced on the grounded Lee. However, he had given his comrade time to move. Lee stood, with a smile on his face. To everyone else in the room, there was no reason to be so confident – he was still suffering from the fatigue brought upon by his injuries. Yet to Neji, it was plain why Lee was confident now. Taking a fraction of second to glance at Lee's feet, he could see through the clothing that his weights were gone. Indeed, the said weights were lying feet away from the two.

"Ha, so you can see them too? It was when you knocked Choji away. Now let us try this again!" Lee cried, vanishing into thin air. Neji had bore witness to this process in great length thanks to the battle between Lee and Gaara. He hadn't anticipated how damaging Lee's speed could be when coupled with his strength – indeed Gaara was far more efficient at guarding this type of assault than he was.

Opulema found it difficult to watch; partly because of the intense violence that both Shinobi were displaying, and partly because of the speed in which both were fighting meant the untrained eye could not keep up. On one hand, she wished that this Lee character would stop his onslaught; despite his recent behaviour, she wouldn't have dreamt of subjecting Neji to this, however, she felt the words Neji struck her with were more painful to her than anything Lee could give Neji.

The situation may have changed, but the result was the same. These Shinobi were no heroes. Looking around, she saw the so-called friends of these two simply stand by, either unable or unwilling to do anything to stop the fight. They may have not been the Snake Man that had abducted her mother, or the two grey-clad men whom rejected her father's request, yet still these people were worlds apart in their morals.

They had practically no respect for anything other than their mission, or honour. They were just heartless warriors with only the intent of furthering themselves. Tears still trickled down her face, yet resolve was now in her eyes. If these other ninja wouldn't try and stop this fight, then she would.

She was about to leap into the midst of the action when a countered blow by Neji meant Lee was flung into her direction. Had it not been for Sakura's fast reactions, she would have been hit by the launched body. Clutching the shaking girl, Sakura began to contemplate jumping in herself. Certainly Kiba and the others would be okay evacuating everyone.

* * *

Outside the venue, The crowds were spilling onto the streets. Random screaming women, usually arrogant men were cowering at their theft of masculinity, police sirens from every direction, yet no one knew what needed to be done. In the middle of this crowd was Naruto, shoving his way into the building.

"Out of the way! Ninja coming through!" He called.

One wealthy man turned at this.

"A-A ninja! Really? You've got to save me! I'll pay you whatever you want! Forty, no, fifty thousand!"

Naruto's driven ambition to get Lee was paused. In fact, all honourable tenancy Naruto had ever had was paused; with greed he eagerly turned his head. Hell, ninja needed to make a living too.

"You've got it!" Naruto grinned, as the shaking man began to write out a cheque marked X.

This man wasn't the only civilian to get this bright idea. Others had heard of Naruto cries and too were now simply throwing money at him to make the bad things stop.

Naruto sheepishly grinned as he was handed more and more cheques and cash. If nothing else, this trip had _really_ just paid for itself, and the next twenty or so trips he would be likely to make.

It was not only Naruto who had unwittingly come into mounds of cash, amidst this chaos. Kiba and Sai too were subject to desperate civilians willing to part with all their fortunes in order to have them defend them. Sai initially tried to turn these people down, stating that the Hidden Leaf would stop the chaos free of charge – as is their duty in this situation. Kiba, having suffered Sai's interference in his love-life already tonight, was not about to have him ruin him financially too. Leaping on top of Sai, wrapping his arms around his mouth, Kiba looked up and laughed before fear mongering.

"Don't listen to this guy! Those two will _kill_ you, you're only hope is _pay _me _handsomely_!" He said with a stern look on his face.

The crowd complied with this. Kiba's bank account would now rival the entire Hyuga clan's. He then leaned into Sai's ear.

"I know what you think buddy, but this money is gonna _help _Konoha. It's all for a good cause!" Kiba convinced Sai – to an extent. Sai mentally noted mentioning this to the Hokage upon their return to the village. At this point, the arrogant designer came into Sai's view.

"Oh, Bumpkin! Bumpkin! You're a ninja? Please, please, t-take it all, take all you want, here's my credit card, my wallet, a deed to my estate, just save me!" He cried in horror. Sai was of mind to tell him that the risk to him and all the other people here was minimal – that the other ninja would put a stop to this without a single causalty and that these two weren't capable to harm such a large crowd, nor had they any reason to. Yet the vile man's previous comments awakened vengeance in Sai's heart.

"I'm afraid that isn't enough. I want my art equipment back!" He demanded. The man nodded and scurried off into the distance to retrieve it. Sai smiled at this, at the very least, he'd now be able to fend himself against both the ninja.

At Kiba's end, the hordes of girls he'd picked up earlier were on their knees, begging their selfless hero to defend them from the evil men inside. Kiba's nose was held high in contempt.

"But you left me for those sportsmen!" He sighed.

"Oh Kiba! We're sorry, we're so sorry! Please, You're the only man who can help us! They mean nothing to us! We'll never leave you again! We'll do _anything_ you want!" They all begged, eyes more seductive than Kiba could stand.

"…all right, as a favour to you all, but you owe me _big time_!" Kiba grinned manically. The girls all squealed with pleasure.

"Oh Kiba, you're so amazing! You're like the number one ninja in the -"

At this moment an orange blur shot to the scene, skidding in between Kiba and the girls.

"Did somebody called for the number one Ninja?" Naruto grinned, clearly he thought this looked cool, everyone else just looked bewildered.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba growled, yet again his friends were muscling in on his action. Naruto turned and grimaced.

"Oh, I thought I smelt wet dog in the air. Where the hell have you been Kiba?" He shouted. This was bad for Kiba. If the girls saw some weirdo yelling at him like this, it'll only ruin his reputation.

"Hahaha! Girls, sorry, this is my apprentice, Naruto! He's quite simple so don't take anything he says so seriously -"

"What! Apprentice! Go to Hell, if anything you're my apprentice!" Naruto screamed, Kiba sighed at the fact Naruto failed to object about the second part of his statement, indeed this failure to speak had certified Kiba's claim he really was simple. The girl's sighed in adoration. Not only was Kiba an animal-rights protestor, major stylist, ninja hero, but also a carer for the mentally challenged.

"Okay now Naruto, we've all got work to do, so why don't you go in there and see if you can fend of Lee and Neji, while I warm up for my Super-Hero Jutsu!" Kiba roared to a cheering crowd. The girls looked at him, absolute love in their eyes. Naruto was also wide eyed with shock.

"What! You've been keeping a new Jutsu from me? Awww, I wanna see!" He begged. Kiba became irritated at his friend's failure to take the hint that his presence was not welcome. Kiba shoved him to the front of the crowd, stating he'd use it in a moment. Turning to his groupies, he grinned.

"I'm gonna need the help of you girls first though! This Jutsu needs some preparation and I need to be in a clam state of mind. So if I could get you two to start rubbing my chest, and you two-"

"…you disgust me…" at this Kiba turned to find Shino staring at him. After blinking twice Kiba finally retorted.

"S-says the guy with bugs inside his body!" He growled.

The crowd became restless at Kiba's stalling actions. They began to shove him to the front with Naruto, calling for the two Ninja to fulfil their mission and stop the two fighters.

Sai, Shino and Shikamaru tried to repel the growing unrest in the ground, but admitted the two ninja needed to jump into the fight lest they have a riot.

"You guys dug yourself into this mess. Now go stop those two!" Shikamaru yelled.

Gulping, Naruto and Kiba nodded and marched in, albiet quite arkwardly since their gamrnets were sutffed with cheques and money. Despite all their boasts, they knew picking a fight with either Neji or Lee wasn't a smart thing to do.

* * *

Inside, Neji's punishment from Lee's supersonic speed was beginning to wane. The internal damage that Lee was subject to at the start of the fight was now truly taking their toll on his physical condition. He had not felt pain such as this since his fight with Gaara. If he did not manage to subdue his opponent soon, he'd be forced into using the Gates.

On Neji's end, the relentless drive to crush Lee was all that kept him standing. The hatred ran wild through every vain in his body. How he loathed the boiling, sharp sensation that coursed in his blood. In his mind, a voice, echoes of his father begging him to calm down, let go of this anger, but he couldn't listen, it had gone too far, he could see no one here who could calm him now, no one to separate the both of them. He had to bury Lee before this anger destroyed him completely.

Neji's strike was first. Lee had stopped moving, the pain was now excruciating, but the last blow was too late on Neji's part – the pain was not resonating from the Gentle Fist, it was from the Gate of Opening. In a blur of green movement Lee was beneath Neji. With a kick to the face, Neji's body hurtled into the air, with Lee following up with several more blows. Mid-air, not a moment passed for the spectators, but for the two battling Shinobi, an exchange of thoughts was made. Lee appeared behind Neji's still moving body – he knew Neji could see him, and he revelled in the fact Neji could do nothing to counter at this point.

Mummified, Neji's eyes allowed him to continue seeing the resulting technique through the bandages covering him. With repeated use of the Palm Rotation Jutsu, Neji was accustomed to maintaining his bearings despite the disorientating speed. He recognised the figures of many ninja high on the walls, and his comrades watching in fear down below. None of them could help him now, he couldn't help himself. He resolved to take it – just as he did with Kidomaru. Take the hit. It would only serve his anger more. This reckless nature caused him to speak up.

"Do it!" He cried.

Lee hurtled to the ground with a devastating blow. Left in a crater, both ninja swiftly rose up. Lee showed no sign of intimidation, yet it hurtled his pride to know Neji could weather that attack and compose himself so swiftly.

He had hoped his friend would see this and have enough mercy to stop the fight. He was wrong; Neji had now subjected him to more and more blows.

Sakura rose up, tightening her gloves. Neji ceased his attack, stood with his back to her, and laughed.

"Don't make me laugh Sakura. I'd have thought someone as smart as you would have seen by now. It doesn't matter how strong you are, you can't just punch your way into beating me – I'd have thought watching Lee would have told you that."

"Even so, I can't just watch you treat your best friend like this! I can't watch either of you do it! It's just like Naruto and Sasuke!" Blood was rushing to her face now. These words hit the wounded Choji, as well as Ino whom was catering to his wounds, and even Opulema looked at this girl, a stranger more or less, and felt affinity. Sadly Neji was as deaf to her as he was to the voice in his head.

"If you feel you have to, I'll bring you down too!" He spat, now facing her.

"Hey! Don't you ever speak to Sakura-Chan like that!" Roared Naruto, marching in with Kiba. Whatever doubts Naruto had about this fight before, they were gone by looking at Bushy Brows and Neji's actions.

"Ah, the village idiot is here! I'd stay out of this Naruto, this has nothing to do with you!" Neji roared.

"What happened to you! I thought you dropped this hatred routine long ago!" Naruto retorted.

"Shut up!" Neji hissed. He turned to face Sakura again, Opulema was now standing.

"I-I'm sorry I brought this on you Neji…" She whimpered. Neji's hatred was seething. Kiba was lifting Choji to his feet with Ino's help. Naruto approached Lee, lifting him to his feet. Neji looked around frantically, he felt his cage tighten further.

"Let it go!" Opulema's voice mirrored his fathers. Neji screamed and went for her, Lee, seeing this threw Naruto off and pounced on Neji. Turning to fling his friend off Neji, the two arose toe-to-toe.

"Want some more?" Neji asked.

"Apologise to them! Apologise to Sakura, to Naruto, to Opulema, to ME!" Lee roared as the two charged to one another.

When mere inches apart, they felt a gust of wind shoot between them. Blood trickled from their cheeks as they realised they'd been slashed by a Kunai now embedded into the ground. Both stared up to see their new opponent, everyone else did too.

"That's enough!" Came a cry from the ceiling as a figure dropped into the room. Rising, the figure bore a scroll, wielding a sickle and Kunai, and a look of steel etched across her face.

"…T-Tenten!" they both gasped.

**Well? Any good? I know there'd be nothing I could write that warrants neglect for over three months, but this is how I wanted the story to go back when I started, so I hope it's fitted in well with the rest of the story. Read and Review!**


	12. Order in the Chaos

**My fellow Shinobi! I'm writing again! (if that means anything to you, lol!) I was playing around with a few stories but since both Anime and Manga have been including LOTS of revalations for the past few months, half of my FanFics clashed with Canon events, long-story-short: I've had to change them all, including pieces from this story. Regardless, the main endings are all the same and should be up within the next few days. In the meantime, enjoy Tenten's righteous wrath...**

"What is wrong with you two! Huh? Are you trying to make me look bad!" Tenten screamed, marching forwards to her bewildered teammates.

Opulema leaned to Sakura, "Is she with you?" she whispered.

"Er, she's one of us, yes; but she didn't come with us…" Sakura wanted to explain more, but she couldn't see how this happened.

"Tenten, why are you-" Lee began.

"Why am I here?" Tenten snapped, a fierce look of danger deep within her eyes, "I was employed by the man running tonight's show, to make sure nobody tampered with his work and to make sure everything goes well. Now I find that it has not only been stopped, but the venue practically demolished!" She roared.

Neji and Lee took the time now to scan the room, indeed there was hefty damage to the interior.

"And to cap it all off; the guys responsible for this 'mission failure', the guys responsible for scaring the guests half to death, is none other than my teammates, my friends!" She hissed, dropping her weapons and grabbing both by their shirts.

"Wait until Gai Sensei and Lady Tsunade hear about this! What were you two thinking!"

The others watched on in, dare I say, amusement (well, at least Naruto, Kiba and Choji were).

Opulema had briefly contemplated her own significance in Neji and Lee's rivalry during the fight. Indeed, when Sakura mentioned her friends fighting like this, she felt affinity, as if she was a part of this trio – her, Neji, Lee; a love triangle that would end in tragedy. Yet during the fight she felt powerless to stop them, she was a spectator, so how could she be a part of this trio. Upon seeing Tenten's appearance, she knew why she wasn't a real part of either man's lives.

They had both ceased fighting, they were both controlled. This new ninja, this Tenten, she wasn't afraid of them; she knew them, she knew their power, she knew their minds, she knew their pain.

Since the tremors of battle had subsided for over a minute, those outside and backstage dared to ponder if the battle had finally ceased. A few of the more courageous folk (meaning, those closest to the front, and therefore pushed into the hall) took in the image of the two destructive titans cowering under the oppressive rule of one pretty little ninja.

"I can't believe how badly you've embarrassed me! You jerks!" Tenten roared, shaking them violently.

"I-I-I-I am sorry, Tent-"

"Save it, Lee!" She shrieked, shaking him even more violently, "and what about _you_!" She hissed, glaring at Neji, whose eyes boggled around his head from the violent shaking, so much so he wasn't fully capable of returning a comment. Tenten, unfulfilled by his lack of a response, opted then to draw out a reaction. If this asshole made her look bad tonight, then she'd do the same, tenfold.

"Of course, ruining missions is something of a reoccurring theme with you two losers, isn't it! I mean, I had to see this coming after our trip to the Land of Tea, huh Neji?" She asked, loathsome of the man before her. Neji's head snapped back into position at this.

"...wow, she's…scary…" one wealthy onlooker commented.

"…they're being scolded…I feel bad for them…" another muttered.

"…so embarrassing…" one of Kiba's fan girls included.

Within the hall, Naruto was the first to speak.

"What happened at the Land of Tea?" he asked with a devilish grin, to those looking at him, he may have resembled some demonic fox.

"Naruto, you moron, now's not the time to be asking that!" Sakura spat, immediately turning up at his side and smiting him with all her might. Opulema took a brief moment to note this ninja girls seemed to do this to the guys quite a lot. Were the boys masochists?

"No, no, no Sakura. Naruto's question was incredibly valid for this occasion." Tenten responded sweetly, a gentle smile beaming at her other friends.

"How did it go again, Neji? Something like; Lee bringing a crap-load of curry and rice to cook when we set up camp. You, as I recall, didn't want to be outdone when Lee kept challenging you to an eating contest, so you decided to eat ALL the curry yourself. Yeah, smart move."

Neji's usually stoic and pale face was contorted in excruciating embarrassment, with his cheeks as blood red as the iris of a Sharingan. The group paid careful attention to the story upon seeing Neji's expression, what happened?

"Of course, little brat 'throws-his-toys-out-the-cot-if-he-doesn't-get-his-own-way' Neji here can't handle spicy food, can you? So we spent the next half an hour trying to find something that would cool his tongue, he was crying in agony, you see…rather pathetic." Tenten continued, her voice rather composed now, which somehow seemed more terrifying than when she was booming. It implied her finale here was premeditated, she intended to destroy Neji in a way Lee never could: she'd tear reputation to pieces.

"You swore you'd never tell!" Neji retorted, finally managing to speak.

"_You _just ruined my mission!" Tenten snapped back into her demonic anger transformation again, startling Neji into submission.

"What happened next?" Kiba bellowed, whilst he and Naruto crouched below the other ninja, and were proceeding to organise their now bustling collection of cheques, money and jewellery.

"I'll tell you: We find a farm. A real nice little place, an old couple with their three children and two grandchildren. They were real understanding, you see, milk is far more effective in killing spices than water is. Neji was allowed to drink as much as he needed, fresh from the cows. He drank over five gallons to stop the pain."

Sakura could see this didn't end particularly well; firstly, because this story was not all that embarrassing yet, it wasn't too funny to laugh that Neji couldn't take hot food, that's just his own taste buds, secondly, because she knew what kind of curry Lee opted to eat. If Neji devoured Lee's entire stock of curry on a mission, and then drank over five gallons of fresh milk, then he'd have to _stomach_ the imbalance that would inevitably erupt.

"We say thanks, take our leave and head to the camp. A few hours into my watch, a figure flies out of the tent, screaming in agony, as some monster-roar echoed through the field. Turns out; Neji's stomach couldn't take all that curry and milk and it was about to explode. Partially dressed, Neji shuffled through the field trying to find a spot to go the toilet. _Unfortunately_, Neji's upper-class smug lifestyle suppressed the common sense to simply stop and go anywhere in the wilderness. He was too good to use the field. This cost him, big time!"

Even Naruto knew where this was going.

"You didn't…" Shikamaru sighed, looking at the Jonin before him, who stared only at the floor.

"Oh he did!" Tenten nodded smugly, "All over his nice white robes…"

There was a collective gasp and several hisses of disappointment; clearly to the civilian onlookers, Neji was no longer such an imposing character – what with him soiling himself.

Kiba and Choji doubled over in laughter, as even Sakura and Ino began to giggle. Hinata and several of the models, all with robes over their outfits, had stepped out in time to hear enough of this story. With her head in her hands, Hinata's face was as red as Neji's; her cousin's embarrassment was so intense it even affected her.

Naruto had approached Neji at this point, and placed an understanding hand on his shoulder – taking everyone by surprise, since no one would have put money on him taking the indiscriminate and sympathetic approach to the story.

"Neji…it's okay, man…" He sighed, as Neji blinked endlessly, was he being comforted by Naruto! If he knew this was where his angst-ridden rampage was going to take him, he'd have taken enough humble grace to not care what others felt about his mark, _anything _was better than _this _situation.

"…it's okay, man…I know _exactly _how you feel…"

There was a collective sigh of understanding from the leaf Shinobi, and even the still-hidden foreign Shinobi, all of whom were present or at least had heard about Naruto's…exploits…at his village's sports days.

The rest of the crowd, however, had heard of no such events and were equally disgusted with their hired ninja.

"Is this all these guys do! Just go around fighting and crapping all over the place!" One exclaimed.

"Ah, what do you expect? They're country bumpkins! They're no wiser than cattle!" Cried Sai's ex-artist-boss.

Sakura raised a hand to her admittedly-large forehead and rubbed it in frustration, muttering quietly, "Why did you have to go and say that in front of so many people, Naruto?"

At the epicentre of this storm of embarrassment, Neji couldn't believe how low his own arrogance had sunk him. He and Naruto were publically equal in the inability to control their own bowels. There was a fact he never thought he'd hold, all those years ago when he began his ninja training.

"Oh, Nee-san… Oh, Naruto-Kun…" Hinata whimpered. It was a dark day in the realm of the Shinobi when Hinata felt she was of a higher social standing than her cousin and her idol.

Naruto, however, was oblivious to all this around him, and proceeded to give washing tips to remove the offending stains should Neji ever be undone again.

"Naruto…Naruto…NARUTO, SHUT UP!" He cried, over his friend's endless list of tips on washing detergents he'd received unsightly rashes from.

Lee, on Tenten's other arm, felt just enough gratification about the situation to let out a low chuckle. Tenten was quick to pick up on this, and turned with venom to her other teammate.

"Er, it took the two of you to mess this place up, Lee! Why should Neji field _all_ the embarrassment? Especially when our camping trip story is finished yet…" She grinned diabolically.

Naruto, as quick as a shot, was back besides Choji and the money-counting Kiba, and now began to chant "tell us, tell us, tell us!"

"Well, Mr. Youth over here mistook Neji's swift departure from their tent as a challenge of speed, and was all too happy to oblige. However, so fast was our little Lee, he'd completely past me and Neji and it took him several minutes to return to claim victory on his 'race.'"

Again, Sakura felt dread for her browed friend; this story wasn't yet any embarrassing, but Tenten wouldn't have held off telling it for so long unless it were.

"Neji, having had to discard of much of his garments (what with the mess), was in the field – assuming the foetal position and refused to speak to anyone. Lee assumed Neji was sulking over losing the race, and upon seeing the lack of clothing, our Passionate Lee deduced that being naked was a part of the challenge."

Even this wasn't too bad yet; all of Konoha was well acquainted with Lee's abdomen, since his jumpsuit left nothing to the imagination. However, the thick eyebrows upon Lee closed in on his squinted eyes – clearly he didn't like where this was going.

"The clown then began a rigorous work-out, and forgot that we were in the middle of a farmer's field. As luck would have it, the sheep had managed to get out onto their pasture, and were rather hungry. Any movement on the farm that resembled a human would be processed as the farmer bringing them food. Naturally, they raced towards Lee.

"Lee didn't like this. Retreating slightly, he began to realise these sheep weren't going to leave him alone until he gave them some food. Despite his speed, it never occurred to Lee to leave the pasture – those sheep chased him, nipping at his butt for an hour."

Laughter began to swarm around the hall, as the mental image of Lee being chased by a flock of sheep raced through everyone's minds.

"Oh, it gets better! After the first hour, Lee loses his cool, and takes a wild swing towards the sheep. I'd like to note he was by the barn at this stage, and his attack broke some of the wall, and connected with something else."

Lee turned away from the crowd in shame.

"He hit a stallion, right on the ass. The stallion didn't like this. And Lee had conveniently given it an opening to retaliate, what with the great big hole he'd just made in the wall. Now, he'd spent the last hour outrunning sheep, he'd spend the next hour outrunning a pissed off horse and its two friends who chased out of curiosity."

"What happened next?" Kiba obnoxiously called, amidst the piles of cash and cheques he'd counted; to him, this trip couldn't get better – money, fame, fan girls, the ruined reputation of Neji and Lee – This was the best holiday ever!

"Lee, in a state of fatigue slowed down enough to be knocked onto the floor. As it turns out, the Stallion wasn't too pissed off, more…horny…."

This got a _huge _gasp from the crowd, as many of the girls squealed with horror, as Naruto looked on, still quite oblivious to the severity of Lee's situation. Shino, turning to Lee and opting to speak for the first time at the meeting, chose the most memorable line of the night:

"…Lee, did that horse make you his booty-call?"

"…" The lack of a reply cemented Lee's shame.

"Neji crapped himself and Lee was a Stallion's bitch. I mean, you think you know people, but then…" Shikamaru sighed, chuckling to himself.

"It was not as bad as all that! He did not…I mean… I managed to…he didn't ent-" Lee yelled.

"- Lee, Lee, LEE, SHUT UP!" Neji cried, trying desperately to maintain at least a little of their dignity.

Naruto placed a reassuring hand on Lee's shoulders, shocking people for a second time this evening by taking the mature and understanding position in the scene.

"Bushy-Brows…it's okay, man…I feel for you…" He nodded solemnly.

This raised Lee's spirits slightly, until Naruto continued.

"it's okay, man…Sakura-Chan knows _exactly _how you feel..."

Naruto didn't get to see anymore of the scene. The damage done to his cranium was too severe. He would have been immediately healed by Ino, had she not been amongst the crowd trying to subdue Sakura from killing him. Once Sakura had calmed several minutes later, Ino did take note to fire a quick question;

"What was he talking ab-"

"If you know what's good for you Ino Yamanaka, you'll forget you ever heard that boy speak those words…" Sakura whispered.

The rest of the ninja also took note, and decided to shift their attention back to Team Gai.

"I can't believe you told them all that!" Neji whined, his face in his hands, as Lee now assumed the foetal position, hanging his head so low his fringe covered his weeping eyes.

Opulema had remained silent throughout – reassessing her opinions on both Shinobi before her. Lee's dedication to fight for her and help Neji out of his angst was admirable, desirable even, and she had toyed with the idea that the green-clad ninja was quite a catch. Meanwhile, Neji had been her protector and idol ever since she came to Konoha.

Really, what had she saw in either of them?

The situation was too much for Neji, whom swiftly departed, with Tenten in hot pursuit, leaving an eerie quiet hall, with a shamed Lee at the centre of everyone's vision.

* * *

Outside, Neji had slipped into an alleyway to avoid the fearful crowd, but hadn't managed to lose Tenten, whom landed before him.

"Leave me alone, Tenten!" He barked.

She sighed, arose and marched forwards, raising a fist and knocking his forehead.

"What's happened to you?" She moaned, "and don't give me that fatalist-crap! You swore to lose that baggage after the Chunin exams. You were actually becoming an easy-going teammate too…"

"Why did you have to tell them those things?" Neji growled, dodging her comments.

Tenten raised her chin and loosened her posture, "you gonna hit me?" She asked.

"…W-what!" Neji gasped.

"Go on, free shot! What're you waiting for? You're a monster aren't you? Some _freak_ who's below human standards?" Tenten continued to mock.

Neji stared on in anger.

"I mean, I've just ruined your reputation, and I'm mocking you about that ugly mark on your head. Why aren't you 'exacting revenge' on me?" She continued to push.

"…"

"It's because I'm wrong! You're no monster Neji! You wouldn't harm a person like that! So why did you lash out like this?" She questioned, lowering her chin, and assuming a more gentle approach.

"…this mark-"

"Oh Come On! Right then, when I insulted you, you knew I didn't mean it, right!" She began, to which he nodded.

"It's because I don't care! Neither does Lee! Or Sensei! Or Your Cousins! Or Naruto and the others!"

She proceeded to knock at his forehead again.

"The only problem I have with this is the big deal you make of it! I mean, what's its real power? Does it zap out all the goodness that goes on in your head?" She joked.

Neji felt some clarity in her words, but tried to resist nonetheless.

"B-but you told them…about…"

"Yeah! I told them! Rule No. 1 of being a friend to Neji: When his arrogance and self-righteous side is dominant, the only way to stop him is through ridicule and humiliation. The opposite of arrogance is humility after all." Tenten retorted coolly.

He couldn't argue there. Certainly her appearance and story had crushed his will to fight, and allowed him to see his actions more clearly. What _had _he done here!

"…I'm…so sorry, Tenten…" He sighed, bowing his head so low the bangs of his hair nearly touched the floor. Tenten let out a giggle.

"Y'know, that's the first time you've bowed to me – a lot like Lee."

Neji arose and braved a smile, this time genuine.

"…and thank you…that's what I needed…" He confessed, leaning against the wall nearby and gazing into night sky.

"You haven't answered my question yet, Neji; why'd you flip out?" Tenten asked.

"…There was this girl-"

"A girl! Who?" Tenten asked, taken aback.

"It's…a long story…she was a little shocked at the mark…I took it the wrong way…I terrified her…broke her…" He began to mumble.

"…and yet you're here, with me, moping about yourself rather than apologising to her. Making sure she's okay!" Tenten chastised him.

"…you're right…" He finally replied.

If truth be told he was surprised. Indeed, he did feel he should be beside Opulema now, rather than crying on Tenten's shoulders. Given the original scenario, where Opulema was a person he felt distain for, and Tenten one he desired, he felt it curious that their roles had somewhat switched.

"…and you're apologising to Lee, too!" She ordered, before leading him back.

* * *

The crowd had flooded the hall, and discussion was a rife. Many of the guests even resumed their business from before the fight, and music began to play out again. It seemed most had decided to gloss over the 'little spat' and look forward to their show.

The Hidden Leaf ninja were licking their wounds, counting their cash, and negotiating with the foreign ninja to keep quiet, out of Naruto's and Kiba's now large pockets.

"Hey, that's our cash!" Kiba cried.

"Relax! This way, the other villages won't hear about this," Shikamaru retorted, gathering all his team around him (minus Team Gai, Hinata and the unconscious Naruto), "we're all agreed right? What happened here in Gurumarasu, stays in Gurumarasu!"

The group nodded in agreement, before turning to see Opulema sitting with Lee.

"You do not have to keep on thanking me, if I were not so ignorant of the situation between Neji and yourself, this disaster may not have happened." Lee weakly gave her a cheesy grin and thumbs up.

It appeared as if humility had done her some good too; a day ago, she would have waved off his friendly gesture as one of a loser, but here, having forgone any of her ego, she felt humbled enough to giggle at him.

"I am just happy that you were not hurt in our fight." Lee continued, warming her heart a little more.

"I'm just glad your friend Tenten stepped in to stop you two." She confessed, to which Lee nodded furiously.

"As am I! Tenten is a very good person; she keeps me and Neji in line!" Lee began to give a smile as he spoke of Tenten, "She is one who does not judge me for my mannerisms; or Neji for his personality. I am just truly sorry that I have upset her."

Opulema took a moment before responding.

"She's a good friend to Neji, isn't she?" Lee nodded again, "And you are too. Thank you for trying to help him."

"That is because she knows us so well. Anyone else would have left our squad long before now. It shows how sweet a person she is to call us her friends – who else would associate themselves with either me or Neji after all that has happened tonight?" Lee chuckled grimly, even with his confident personality; he wouldn't be living this down too soon.

Opulema thought on this statement. Both these guys no longer fitted the bill of a 'cool' ninja. And she did question why someone like Tenten would still stick around with them. However she already knew the answer; she hadn't known Lee and Neji anywhere near as long as Tenten, but she saw what was good inside them. Despite how the rest of the world sees their weird and melancholy antics, they were genuine friends and kind people. Would she be willing to stick around with a 'horses-booty-call' and a man who soiled himself in a field? After all that had happened in the past few days, she felt the answer probably was 'yes'.

She wanted to stay, watch more of Lee's funny postures and speeches, she wanted to watch Tenten exact her feminine might and bring order to the two guys. She wanted to make Neji listen to her, like he did with Tenten – she wanted that more than anything. But then a terrible thought crossed her mind. What if Tenten meant more to Neji? What if friendship wasn't the only barrier they crossed? Was she the reason why Neji rejected Opulema so much?

"Lee…are Neji and Tenten…an item?" She finally asked.

"No…but I feel it would only be a matter of time…" Lee revealed, she noted his head was slightly hung at this, was he upset too?

"Why aren't they? I mean…" She began, prodding Lee's emotions to get the response she was looking for. The guy's downward expression on the subject formed a theory in her head.

"I do not know? I have stepped back on the subject, allowing my two friends to be together…if that is what sh-_they _truly want…"

"…do you think that was the wisest move?" She asked, knowingly. Lee turned to face her, curious to see what she was getting at.

"I'm just saying, if there was maybe something you wanted to say to her, I think she'd be the type to listen to you." She responded, rising up and walking over to the other Leaf Ninja, letting him ponder on the statement.

At her arrival, the group turned.

"You okay?" Ino asked casually. Opulema could feel the tense air surrounding them. It didn't take a genius to tell her that their opinion of her left a lot to be desired – who could blame them?

"Yes, thank you. I er…want to apologise to all of you…" Choji and Kiba stood their ground arrogantly, they felt this was too little, too late, "If I hadn't been so selfish and dragged your friend here, none of this would have happened…I'm really sorry…" She bowed low before the ninja, and both Choji and Kiba felt their resolve waver.

Sakura was the first to speak.

"The only ones who really need to apologise are Lee and Neji. If anything we should thank you; me and Ino would have killed to get here, you just gave us a valid reason," Ino nodded at this, "As for Kiba, Naruto and Sai; well, they're going home with as much cash as a Feudal Lord, and if nothing else, it's been an experience."

The other's nodded and murmured in agreement. At this moment, Neji and Tenten had snuck into the clearing without alerting too many guests.

Kiba elbowed Shikamaru and pointed towards them.

Instantly, Shikamaru cast another shadow, this one connecting with Neji.

"That won't be necessary Shikamaru. I'm quiet calm now." Neji pleaded, but his friend was none compliant.

"Maybe so, Neji. Would you be willing to take that chance if it were someone else?" Shikamaru retorted.

Neji sighed in agreement. He must have looked a moron to his friends.

"Good thing you're in control of him too, Shikamaru, we don't want him having any _accidents_!" Choji laughed, along with the others. Neji stared at the ground and went red with embarrassment again. He knew what he had to do: suck it up. After how he had behaved, he knew he was liable to as much abuse as Naruto got.

"…I just want to say, I'm so sorry for everything. I was a jerk. I-I didn't mean what was said," He looked into the eyes of each friend, and turned as well to Lee, who was in earshot, "I was hurting inside, I was willing to say anything that would have made you feel the same way, to know my anger…that was wrong…"

The others didn't respond. They hadn't accepted the apology yet, but they hadn't refuted any of his words – true to what Tenten professed, they weren't judging him as if he were inferior, they listened to him as friends. This warmed him more, and he spurred to carry on with his apology, as Opulema looked on. He made a note to apologise to her in private, he owed her at least that much.

"…I know this has been no way for a Jonin ninja to act, and I've risked so much for all of you be lashing out like this…but you all tried to stop me, to help me…you're true friends…so thank you…" He bowed low before them, as each weighed up the apology in their heads. When no one spoke up, Tenten felt obliged to intervene.

"It's not like he's getting away with this if you forgive him, guys; if you'd like, I could tell you some more stories about our missions-"

"Tenten!" Neji exclaimed, as everyone began to laugh.

"That's okay Tenten, Neji's on…trail…for forgiveness, okay?" Shikamaru declared, "we'll see how he does between now and when we get back to the village, is that good enough for you?" He nodded to Neji, who agreed humbly, feeling it went better than he'd hoped.

Standing aside, Opulema beamed. She had felt obliged to apologise for her actions, but it meant so much more to Neji that he is forgiven. Seeing this side to him, this calmer persona, made her feel right, more so than when she met him. Was this Tenten's influence? Could she calm him like that? She wasn't sure, but knew now she was willing to try. First she needed to get him alone.

"Neji-Kun, I-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, after that prolonged er, spectacle, I'd like to declare this years fashion show, open!" Every head turned in time to see a catwalk rise from the ground as lights flashed around the hall. Each beautiful model strode gracefully down the catwalk, earning the eyes of each spectator, whom all adored Futoi's new clothing range. The Leaf ninja however, had a few questions.

"W-what are they wearing!" Ino shrieked.

"They're Akatsuki-chic clothes. It's all the rage apparently…" Kiba explained, half-heartedly.

"…I…see…" Shino frowned.

This went on for several minutes, with each of the men questioning exactly why Ino and Sakura had wanted to come here in the first place. They were just walking up and down a line.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen; wearing my newest original design, our newest model: Hinata Hyuga!" The crowd cheered as Hinata marched, albeit quite clumsily and bashfully down the catwalk, to the gawking reception of her friends at the far end of the room.

"W-what has he made my cousin wear!" Neji cried. Amidst the shock, only Opulema held enough composure to comply.

"I don't know, I think it'll look better on you, Neji-Kun!"

**Well? I've found it a little hard to keep the narrative style of the story since I started this last winter, but I hope this chapter works just as well as the previous ones. Love it or not, why not drop a review?**


End file.
